Old Flames Die Hard
by zanessatroyellafangirl
Summary: It's very difficult to forget old things, especially the first love. chapter 39 replaced with last chapter. please read and enjoy! luv u!
1. Chapter 1

**__****Chapter 1**

Leah Clearwater stared in shock.

There, on her bed, clearly plain-as-day on her white sheets...a blood spot.

She checked her calender...and all her previous calenders...no! it couldn't be...

Leah Clearwater had started her period. For the first time in 5 years.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Her mind began to fog. Only those words ran through her head: _I started my period...I started my period...I started my PERIOD!!..._

It had been 5 years...5 LONG years since she had been a wolf. The only she-wolf in a pack of should-be male-only wolves. She remembered how ashamed she felt, so humuliated when she had realized what she had become.

And now it was all over.

But the question was...why?

The vampires had not left. Oh, the Cullens were gone, yes...long time ago, actually. But not before the Denalie clan had taken their place. And Leah hadn't had a chance to get a hold of her wolfiness. Those two were the only supposed ways to STOP being a werewolf.

But history had changed itself to make her a wolf. Now maybe history changed itself to stop her from being a wolf.

Maybe you had to loathe it as much as she did.

"Leah!"

Her mother! Yes, Leah was 25 and still lived with her mother. They needed each other and besides, community college was cheaper.

Leah quickly covered up the spot with her quilt. She would wash it later.

"Leah? Are you all right?" her mother asked, knocking on the door. "You're usually the first one up..."

"I'm fine, Mom," Leah said quickly. "I'll be down in a second."

Leah threw on some clothes and, out of tempt, threw back the sheet once more to see if it was real.

It was.

There, striking against the white, the red popped at her.

"LEAH!"

Mom..

Should she tell her mother?

Yes, she should know this....

_No! _a small voice hissed. _The shock of you turning into a wolf killed your father._

_But this is GOOD NEWS, _another voice argued.

_Your mom is old. Don't push it._

_She can handle it! _

_But--_

"Leah!"

Leah spun around. Her mother was standing in the doorway.

"What is going on?" Sue Clearwater asked. "This isn't like you. Usually, you're the first one down! It's not like you to oversleep...or..."

Suddenly, the woman's mouth fell open and a strange gasping noise escaped.

Leah ran toward her mother. What...

Sue pointed...Leah followed her finger...It was pointed toward...

Oh...

"Mom," she whispered.

Then suddenly she found herself engulfed in a pudgy hug.

"Oh, sweetie!" Sue exclaimed. "I can't believe this! After five years? Oh, honey, this is wonderful news!"

"Mom?" Leah knew her mother well. And she wasn't the type of person to jump up and down full of joy.

Sue held Leah at arm's length with tears in her eyes.

"We need to celebrate!" Sue whispered to her, as if she was telling a major secret. "How about a shopping spree? Or a party! You used to love parties!"

Leah had to laugh. It was true. She used to be the life of the parties. Going to them left and right. Sam had always said...

Then it had occured to her.

The boys! The pack!

She was no longer a wolf. Her period started. That meant she wasn't frozen in her wolf-state anymore.

Leah grinned at her mother. She was right.

It WAS time to celebrate!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

A howl rang out throughout the woods of the reservation.

Leah's first thought was to get up and move. She knew that howl well. It was Sam, ordering a meeting. He was Alpha of the Quileute Wolf Pack. Leah had originally belonged to his pack before she switched to Jacob Black's, a boy who the title of Alpha was rightfully his. But after he had left with the Cullens (he had imprinted...long story), she decided to rejoin Sam's. It wasn't so bad anymore.

Her arms were already out of the sleeves of her t-shirt and she was about to slip it off when she remembered...

She wasn't a wolf anymore.

As Leah slipped her arms through the sleeves again, she was deciding whether or not she should go anyway. If she didn't show up, Sam might get angry. He didn't like being disobeyed. But she wasn't a wolf anymore so it wouldn't really be disobeying.

Maybe she should go explain.

No, Seth knew what was going on. He would tell them.

Leah smiled once again and plopped back down on the couch.

Who needed a day at the spa? This was sooo much better!

---

Seth Clearwater quickly kicked off his jeans and rolled them up. He stuffed them into a little anklet that he wore.

He was too glad to get out of his house. In fact, he spent as less time there as possible. All this talk about bras...and tampons...and ugh! girl stuff

Ever since Leah had become....normal...she had bouncing around the house. She was her old self again, smiling and being pleasant and tolerant. She also started wearing makeup again and skirts and halter tops.

She started acting like a girl again.

And it made Seth sick.

He knew he should've been overjoyed about not having a sister that blew up every second. But all this tuff about makeup and clothes and "girl stuff"...it suffocated him.

Seth shrugged and quickly phased into a wolf. Like his sister, he was also a werewolf. Unlike his sister, for him it was natural. He WAS a boy and his grandfather had been a werewolf, too. Seth had also belonged to Jacob's pack but he had decided to rejoin Sam Uley's pack.

_Hey, Seth._

Seth recognized the chocolate colored fur. Quil had come.

_How's Claire? _Seth asked. Claire was the girl Quil had imprinted on. Imprinting was sort of like finding soulmates. That's how the wolves saw it anyway. Quil had imprinted on Claire when she was two. Claire was sort of like Seth's third cousin so he saw a lot of her. And now...

_She's fine, _Quil answered. _Third grade is suiting her well. _

_Cool._

The two wolves trotted toward their leader in silence.

_How're things? Where's Leah? _Quil finally asked.

Suddenly the image of Leah bouncing up with a smile on her face popped inside his head; Leah screaming "I'm a girl again!"

And Quil saw it, too.

_!!!!!_

Oh...and so did the others apparently.

_Leah's a...girl...again? _Paul said. _So she's...not a wolf anymore?_

_No way! Aw man! Boy, Leah must be happy. I know I am._

The last comment had come from Embry. Everyone turned their heads to look at him.

_What? _Embry said, shrugging his massive shoulders. _Come on! You know you guys agree with me. It wasn't a picnic havng her in our pack._

Quil growled at Embry. Unlike the others, Quil had actually sympathized and even liked Leah (as a friend) when she rejoined Sam's pack. _You just didn't like her because she kept thinking stuff about you...Embry _ULEY _Call._

Embry flinched. It wasn't easy when he had found out that he was actually Sam's half-brother. He remembered his mother crying when she had gotten the letter from his father...who also happened to be Sam's.

They were so busy babbling on about Leah that they didn't notice Sam's call for attenton until the third howl.

_Pay attention! _

The babbling stopped immediately.

_I don't give a damn whether Leah's a girl or not! _Sam howled angrily. _We have a problem._

_Again?! _Seth exclaimed. _Aw, this just sucks! We never get a break around here!_

_Shut up, Seth! _

That caught everyone's full attention. Never, in all their wolf years, had they ever heard Sam yell at Seth like THAT before.

Sam didn't seem to notice as he began pacing back and forth.

_We have a problem, _he repeated. _And it may or may not be a danger. I know I'm the Alpha, and technically, it's my decision, but I want your say in this._

_Okay. Sure, man. Yeah, okay. What is it?_

That last question from Colin triggered Sam's brain. The imaged came out for everyone to see.

There was Tanya, beautiful as ever, with her strawberry, blonde hair cascading down her back in an elegant manner. At her side was a dog. A black dog, quite large. But there was something strange about the dog. Like the way it was standing next to Tanya. This wasn't normal.

Animals, with their heightened senses, could sense when someone was not human. So closeness between vampire and animal were not common. However, this dog didn't seem to mind. It actually seemed like to _like _Tanya.

Then they saw it. Its eyes...

_!!!!!!_

_What the hell was that?! _Quil was the first to speak.

_A vampire...animal? _Embry followed, shaking his head. _You've got to be kidding me!_

_They created a vampire out of a freakin' dog?! _Colin was evidently shocked, too.

Brady was in full-term agreement. _NOT normal._

Sam was in full-Alpha mode now.

_This isn't part of the treaty, _Sam told them. _First, the treaty was toward the _Cullens. _Not the _Denali _clan. And it doesn't say anything about biting _animals. _But it can still be a danger. Animals can't be tamed and if this one is set loose..._

_But it was standing so still, _Jared pointed out. _If it was that tame when you saw it. I mean--_

_Yes, but I'm not fully human, _Sam argued. _We don't smell appetizing to vampires. And to this...dog, with its far better sense of smell, I probably smelled even worse._

Then he asked the question...

_Do you think it would be a danger to our kind? _

Once again, the pack was silent. But the dog (vampire dog?) ran through everyone's mind.

This time, it was Paul that broke the silence.

_What do the Elders think?_

_They're not quite sure, _Sam told him truthfully. _They remember what it was like with Renesmee. They don't want to make the same mistake again._

_But no one is going to imprint on this thing! _Paul shouted. _It's a _dog. _And last time I checked, no one ever had--_

_Okay, Paul, we get it! _Colin was still touchy about the whole 'sex' thing.

_Besides, man, think about it, _Jared said to Paul. _This...dog...what if it bites a human? It's part of their instinct to bite to defend._

_Yeah...to defend, _Paul repeated. _And that dog seemed like a grown-up one. Not a puppy. Puppies do NOT get that big. I doubt it would bite a human for no reason._

_If they smelled good--_

_Oh, come on, Jared! _Quil cut in. _Paul's right. It's just a dog--_

_Just a dog?! _

However, it was evident that everyone else was in full agreement with Pauland Quil.

_So we won't attack this creature, _Samannounced. _We agree it's no danger..._

_Yet, _Colin interrupted. _We should keep an eye on it. Just in case. _He eyed Jared as he said this last part.

Sam, guessing Colin's strategy, nodded. _All right, we'll keep an eye on the...dog. But we should warn the Denalis. We don't want them to get the wrong impression. _

_Ooh! I'll tell them! I'll do it! _Seth volunteered eagerly. Out of the entire pack, Seth was the only one who actually felt comfortable with vampires. And a chance to see the Denalis again was making Seth jump up and down eagerly, like a first-grader who was dying to go next for Show-and-Tell. _I'll do it! I'll them! PLEASE, Sam? I promise, I won't act immature this time. Come on! PUH-LEEEEEESE? I'll do it! Please?_

_I don't know, Seth, _Sam last time he had sent Seth on a vampire errand, he had ended up staying for dinner and worrying the entire pack on whether or not he had finally become vampire chew toy.

_Please? _Seth begged, getting down on his front legs. _Please, please, PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE? I won't do that again! I'll tell them and come straight back home! You won't even have time to miss me. Aw, come on, Sam--_

_Okay, okay, fine, _Sam grumbled. As much as he didn't like one of his pack members going near vampires, Seth's begging annoyed him more.

Seth got up and began to furiously wag his tail.

_All right! Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh boy! _With that, he ran through the thicket of trees, out of sight.

_Sheesh, _Paul said. _Didn't know anyone would miss stinky leech-lovers that much._

_They don't smell that bad!_

Apparently, Seth could still hear them.

Quil barked a laugh. _Why aren't you that excited when you see _us_, Seth? I'm hurt!_

By this time, only Sam and Jared weren't laughing.

_Well, that's the entire family now, _Jared thought. _It's so easy to make the Clearwaters happy.  
_

Everyone stared at Jared.

_What? _Jared said, shrugging. _Just give them what they want? Leah wanted to be human again, and now that she is, she's over the moon about it. You saw what she was like. And now that Sue's got a normal daughter, she's been acting like a happy, perky mom._

_It's true, _Quil added. _My mom mentioned that yesterday. She was taking Claire shopping and saw Sue shopping in the store next door. She was buying new clothes for Leah, and she looked like she just won the lottery._

_And now Seth gets to visit his fanged friends again, _Jared concluded. _If I had realized this, I would've saved myself a lot of bite marks and backlash years ago!_

While others were murmuring words of agreement, Sam stared at the trees. In fact, he was staring in a certain direction. The direction of the Clearwaters' house. And the only two words running through _his _mind were _If only..._

Sam forgot that the other wolves would be able to hear his thoughts. In fact, he forgot about the others altogether. All he could think about how he had just seen Leah, jumping around the house, exclaiming that she was a girl again with a big smile on her face. The one that showed her dimples. The one he had always loved to see....

If only Leah had stopped being a wolf sooner...or had not been one at all. Things would've been so different. It would've been Leah he had bought a house with. It would've been her waiting for him to come home. There would've been no betrayal or anger. But now it was too late. He was already so much in love with Emily. He was about to get married to her. It was like fate was trying to taunt him, waving this fact in front of his face.

_Hey, Sam, _Quil interrupted. _You okay?_

That was when Sam realized where he was.

_Uh, yeah, I'm fine, _Sam answered quickly. _I, uh, I gotta go._

He quickly ran. He knew the others knew what he was thinking. And he didn't want pity.

He just wanted to forget this entire evening had ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**btw: I have a new story up. It's called 'Freesia' and its another twilight fanfic. Idk whether i should continue or not so read and review, please

* * *

**

**_Chapter 3_**

A week had passed since that eventful night. Of course, Leah knew nothing about it except for the fact that there was now a vampire running around on four legs.

Ever since Leah had, shall we use her words, "become a girl" again, she had been avoiding the pack as much as possible. Oh, sure, she said hi to them and all when they were in their human form. But the wolves were already a past to her. A memory that didn't seem important.

Besides, she had other things to concentrate on.

_Ding!_

Leah grabbed her oven mitts and opened the oven door. The tantalizing aroma of chocolate cookies filled her nostrils as she slipped them out carefully, and set them out to cool.

Leah was glad she decided to try cooking. It was a good thing she inherited her mother's talent. The results have been quite tasty.

And she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Mmmm," Seth said, taking a big whiff. To him, with his high sense of smell, the cookies smelled even better.

Leah placed them on the plate and held it out to Seth. "Cookie?"

Seth quickly stuffed two in his mouth then reached for the plate again.

"Thiffiffgod. Yofuulddefotmamo." Even with bulging cheeks, Seth managed to smile at his sisters.

"Swallow, please," Leah said with a grimace. She may be nice but she still hated people talking with their mouth full.

There was a loud, audible gulp before Seth repeated, "This is good. You should definitely make more."

The smile was back. "Thank you."

Seth took the plate and sat down at the kitchen table, still stuffing his face.

_I'm gonna have to make more if I'm gonna have any for myself, _Leah thought, rolling her eyes.

"I'm home."

"Hey, Mom," Leah greeted. Seth was still eating.

_God! Slow down, Seth, _Leah tried to beam him the message. Either his skull was too thick or he didn't want to listen. Either way, he didn't get her message.

Like Seth did earlier, Sue took a big whiff when she walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm," she said with a smile. "Chocolate chip...from scratch?"

Leah nodded. "Definitely."

Sue eyed her son wearily. "Anymore left."

Leah frowned. "I don't think the Big Bad Wolf is willing to share."

Seth glared at Leah. However, this was true. There was only one cookie left and he didn't really wanna share it...

Sue quickly snatched it and split it in half with her daughter.

Too late.

"Anything exciting happening?" Sue said, taking a bite.

Seth stood up. "I have to go to the Denalis. It's my turn to keep an eye on the dog."

Sue grimaced. She didn't like the idea of her son running around with vampires but there was nothing she could do about it.

_Sigh. _There were days when she could count on her powers of being a mom. Now, it wasn't enough.

"What about you, Leah?" she asked, looking at her daughter.

Leah shrugged. "I don't know. Thought I'd go out. See some people..."

Then Sue got an idea. It had been years. She was sure it would work...it had to work...

"Um, Leah," Sue said carefully. "Why don't you go over to Emily's? It's been years. You two should catch up..."

Leah's smile faded. Emily Young. Her cousin. Her former BFF. They used to be like sisters. And then Sam had met her....

Things had changed...and not for the better.

Out in the front hallway, Seth froze, with his hand on the doorknob.

Sue, quickly seeing what she had done, shook her head. "No, forget it. It's too soon, anyway. How about we go shopping? There's a shoe sale...you need new shoes..."

"No," Leah said in a determined voice. It had been...what...4 years since she had last seen Emily? She needed to grow up. She wasn't gonna be a baby anymore. It was time to wipe the slate clean.

"I'll go," Leah told her mother. She put on a smile. "Maybe I could help her with the wedding plans. They have to have a date by now."

Sue watched as her daughter left the kitchen. She bit her lip...maybe she shouldn't have pushed it...

Seth waited anxiously for the verbal abuse that was about to come. Leah had never liked eavesdropping...

But it never came. Leah left the house without a second glance at Seth, who didn't open his eyes until the front door slammed.

Seth headed back into the kitchen, wher ehis mom was already at the window, looking out.

"You think she'll be okay, Mom?" Seth asked.

"I sure hope so, Seth," Sue sighed. "I sure hope so."

----

Emily hummed as she flipped through a catalogue full of wedding dress. After being engaged and postponing the wedding for five years, they were FINALLY getting married.

Emily was looking at a beautiful dress with a lacy-trimmed back when the doorbell rang.

Now that was strange? Who could that be? She knew it wasn't one of the boys. They were all on vampire patrol. Besides, they would just walk in, if it was them. They never bothered with knocking or the doorbell.

And she hadn't ordered anything lately. It couldn't be the delivery man.

Suddenly, Emily heard a knock.

_Knock-knock, knock-knock, knock-knock_

Emily gasped. There was only one person who knocked like that.

But it couldn't be...

She quickly ran to the door and opened it.

There right on the doorstep, was someone waiting for her.

The first thing out of her mouth was a shrill scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"Geez, Em, it's only me," the visitor said, laughing. "I didn't know I was THAT scary."

But Emily wasn't listening. She looked at the girl's dark hair, her beautiful eyes...

"Bella!" Emily squealed, giving her a hug.

Bella Cullen grinned as her old friend engulfed her in a tight hug.

"I knew it was you by the knock! I knew it! I knew it!" Emily said, pulling Bella into the house."I remember you using that knock when you came to tell me you'd be moving! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!"

Bella's smile dimmed. "We're not here for good, though. We can't let anyone else know we're here...well, the humans anyway."

"Oh, right, the aging thing," Emily remembered. "Ugh! I'm so jealous. Wish I could stay eighteen forever."

"You're still beautiful," Bella pointed out.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, when you have a husband who is physically frozen at 25, well..."

"Don't worry," Bella said, laughing. "I'm always gonna be a year older than my husband...think about that!"

Emily ran into the dining room, still dragging Bella. It was quite easy since Bella was cooperating quite nicely.

"What have you been up to?" the vampire asked.

Emily pointed to the catalogue. "I'm trying to pick out a wedding dress. Sam and I are FINALLY getting married?"

"You mean you're not married yet?" Bella exclaimed in shock. "But I'm kinda relieved. When we didn't get the wedding invite, Jake got pissed. He thought you forgot about him. Too bad Alice can't see werewolves."

"Jacob Black?" Emily squealed. "Oh, how is he? Did he come, too?"

"Yeah," Bella rolled her eyes. "And Edward was being such a baby about it. We really had no choice since Nessie wanted Jake to come but really! Edward just doesn't like the fact that Nessie's fully grown now. Jake's quite smitten with her now. Kinda like you and Sam..."

Emily giggled along with Bella.

"But Jacob's actually been sidetracked," Bella said, laughing harder. "We're staying at our old house...with the Denalis. They have this dog..."

"Oh, Sam told me about that," Emily cut in. "He's so worried. By the way he's acting, you would've thought the dog was a serial killer on rampage or something."

"Well, it's no serial killer," Bella promised. "But it's certainly giving Jake a run for his money. I think Nessie is getting jealous. And if I have to see another dog-fight..."

Emily gasped. "But if the dog bites Jake..."

"If SHE bites Jacob, nothing's gonna happen," Bella told her. "She's not venomous. They named her Lady."

"Oh, I'll have to tell Sam that," Emily said out of relief. "He's been having the boys run patrols to watch the dog. Seth doesn't mind, though."

"Well, we're having a small get-together tomorrow," Bella told Emily. "Why don't you bring Sam and the boys? I'll tell Seth next time he comes over."

Before Emily could exclaim with joy, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in," Emily called out.

The door opened and the visitor said, "It's been a long time, Em."

Emily's mouth fell open.

It couldn't be...

"Jacob?" Emily gasped. Is that really you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Jacob grinned.

"Yeah, it's me," he laughed.

_He hasn't changed a bit, _Emily thought. "Well, you haven't changed a bit," she repeated out loud.

"I know," Jacob chuckled. "That's to be expected when you're stuck at the age of twenty-five."

"Ugh, you so have to get over that!" a high-pitched voice said.

Emily's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as her eyes fell on the visitor. She had never seen this person before and she was sure she would've remembered if she had. This girl was beautiful: copper hair, cascading down in ringlets. Her face was pale with a hint of rosey cheeks. Her eyes were big and dark brown.

Just like Bella's used to be...

"Oh, is this Renesmee?" she said, reaching out to the girl.

"Just call me Nessie," she insisted, shaking Emily's hand.

Bella stared at Jacob and her daughter. "I thought you two were staying home today! What if someone had seen you?"

"Relax, Mom," Nessie said, prancing over to Bella's side. "We traveled incognito. Jacob took over the grounds while I was up in the trees."

"Sounds like fun," Bella said with a relieved smile on her face.

"Yeah, well, it's not really fun when someone keeps pouncing on your back every 15 minutes," Jacob groaned.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Gawd, Jake, you're such a baby. You'll live."

Emily noticed there was a little tension between Jake and Nessie. And from the look on Bella's face, Emily could tell she saw it, too.

"Well, this is nice," Emily said in an effort to relieve some of the tension. "Why don't we all sit down and do some real catching up? I haven't seen you guys in 5 years!"

"Actually, I can't stay long," Jacob admitted. "I've got a prior engagement."

For some reason, this made Nessie glare at Jake even harder.

Bella shot Jake a 'don't push it' look. "I'm sure it can wait, Jake."

Luckily, Jake took the hint and plopped down on the huge couch, lunging for a banana on the kitchen table.

Just as Nessie grabbed the last seat available, the doorbell rang again.

"Wow, Emily, we had no idea you were so sought after," Bella teased as Emily ran to get the door.

"I'm sure whoever it is, they'll shock me as much as you guys did," Emily said, opening the door.

"I sure hope not."

For the umpteenth time that day, Emily gasped.

Bella's eyes became the size of saucers. Jacob choked on the large bite of banana had had taken. Nessie was quickly at his side, thumping his back, saying, "Eat slower next time."

Everyone except Nessie stared as Leah Clearwater made her way into her cousin's house. Her eyes quickly fell on the others.

"Oh, I didn't know you already had visitors," she said, already heading back toward the door. "I'll come back some other time."

"No, that's okay, Leah," Bella said, quickly. "We were just leaving."

"We were?" Jacob asked, lunging for another banana.

"Yes, Jacob," Bella said, giving him a look. "Didn't you say you had a prior engagement?"

Somehow it seemed like Jake understood Bella perfectly. "Oh, yeah, we should go, Nessie."

Nessie ignored his outstretched hand and exited (rather haughtily) out of the living room. Before she stepped out the door, she said, "It was very nice to meet you, Leah."

Jacob grinned at Leah before he followed. "Wanna go running later? I bet I'll beat you this time."

"I'm sure you will," Leah said, smiling at Jake's retreating back. "Seeing as I'm not a wolf anymore."

Although Jacob's face wasn't visible, it was clear he had heard when he tripped over the stone steps in front of the house.

Emily barely noticed as her guests departed. All she could see was Leah. After several long years, there was Leah in her house. Leah Clearwater...

Bella grabbed Leah's hand as she left. "It's great to see you again, Leah."

Leah flinched at the cold touch but other than that she didn't seem to mind Bella as much. "You, too."

The closing of the front door broke Emily out of her trance.

"Hey, Em," Leah said, shooting her a smile."It's been awhile."

That did. Tears poured down Emily's face as she staggered to the floor.

----

Leah watched in horror and disbelief as she saw her cousin collapse in front of her.

"Emily!" Leah exclaimed. "What's wrong? Don't cry!"

In her hysterical state, Emily found it difficult to form a sentence. "You...I...years...so long...Leah..."

Leah gave Emily a sad smile as she helped the poor girl up.

"I know," Leah said as she led her cousin to the couch. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry."

Emily was still blubbering as she reached for a tissue. "It's been so long, Leah. I'm...I...I'm just so glad...you're actually here...I..."

Leah laughed. "Boy, if I had known you missed me that much, I would've come by sooner."

Emily sniffled as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue. A terrible surge of guilt ran through Leah. Had Emily really missed her that much?

"I'm so sorry, Em," Leah said. "I just realized...I was being so immature about the whole 'Sam' thing. It's not your fault. I shouldn't hate you for it. I was being cruel and blaming you two for everything. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, Leah, I'm just so glad!" Emily exclaimed, throwing her arms around her cousin. "And of course I forgive you! Oh! This is officially the best day of my life!"

Leah grinned as she handed Emily another tissue. "We have so much catching up to do. What have you been up to? I never got to congragulate you on the engagement, did I?"

"So...so does this mean you...you don't hate me anymore?" Emily stuttered. "About..about Sam? You really don't mind?"

Leah huffed. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Let's just wipe the slate clean, Emily. Okay?"

To her amusement, Emily looked at like a little toddler as she nodded excitedly.

Leah sat down as Emily ran into the kitchen to get something to eat.

As her eyes scanned the living room, she thought, _It's been so long..._

The new house's decor was intriguing. Somehow Emily and Sam had made their decor ideas both harmonious and beautiful. Leah tried to bite back a laugh when she saw the wolf statue in a football uniform on the coffee table. She remembered how obsessed he had been with it back in high school. That had apparently not changed a bit.

"Here you go," Emily said, putting down a plate of blueberry muffins in front of Leah. "I remembered how much you loved blueberries."

Leah smiled thankfully as she took a bite.

Her eyes fell on the wedding dress catalogue. "What's that?"

"Oh," Emily said, picking it up. "It's a wedding dress catalogue."

Leah shot Emily another huge grin. "You mean...really?"

"Yeah! Sam and I are finally getting married!" Emily exclaimed. "Can you believe it, Leah?"

Leah had to laugh. Emily and Sam had been engaged for...what?...4...5 years?

"May I ask why you're FINALLY getting married after..." Leah's voice trailed off.

Emily giggled. "Something always came up. I guess it was a good thing. We could never figure out when to have our wedding."

"Well better late than never," Leah reminded her. "Can I help?"

"Of course," Emily exclaimed.

"So how did you decide when to have the wedding?" Leah asked with a grin. "Did you pick a date out of a hat or something?"

"Nope," Emily giggled. "We threw darts at a calendar."

Leah giggled. "And..."

"We picked a date!" Emily finished. "July 7th."

Leah's smile faded. She stared at Emily liked she had just punched Leah in the stomach.

"Did you say July 7th?" Leah whispered.

Emily nodded nervously. "Yeah...is something wrong? You can make it, can't you?"

But Leah didn't hear her. The only thing that ran through her mind was _July 7th. The wedding was on July 7th..._

"How could you?" Leah whispered. "Sam...how could you?"

She knew it had been years. But she didn't expect him to forget...so easily...

"Leah?" Emily bit her lip. This conversation was the first friendly one she had had with her second cousin in years. It was like old times again. She didn't want it to end so soon. What was wrong? What had she said?

Emily put on a nervous grin. "You can make it, right? It's not like you have other plans, right? You have to! You're the bridesmaid!"

Leah looked at the grin on her cousin's face.

That did it.

"JULY 7th?!" Leah shrieked. ""HOW COULD YOU? IT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU TOOK SAM AWAY FROM ME? NOW YOU HAVE TO HAVE YOUR WEDDING ON ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT DATES OF MY LIFE?!"

"Huh?" Emily said.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH, EMILY!" Leah screamed. "I GO OUT OF MY WAY TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AGAIN!! I WAS FINALLY HAPPY, YOU KNOW!"

Emily stared at her like she was crazy, trying to mentally silence her.

Leah wasn't finished.

"But Leah was happy now," Leah said sarcastically. "Oh, gee, we can't have that. So why don't we make her even more miserable?"

"Miserable?" Emily gasped. "Leah..."

"July 7th?" Leah screamed at her. "How could you think of throwing your wedding on July...7th..."

Suddenly, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"...Then she passed out."

Emily was explaining the story to Paul, Seth, Quil, Jared, and Embry. Emily had called Quil's house and the story had spread quickly.

"So let me get this straight," Paul said with a confused expression. "You were talking about the wedding and Leah suddenly just passed out?"

Emily sighed. "I don't know. All I did was mention our wedding date and..."

"Oh, so you finally found one?" Seth cut in. "When is it?"

"July 7th," she quickly answered. "She blew up on me when I told her. But I can't understand why that would..."

Suddenly, she noticed five pairs of eyes staring at her in alarm.

"Is Sam cool with that?" Jared asked alarmingly.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Emily watched nervously as the five boys exchanged worried looks, Seth especially.

"What's going on?" Emily demanded. "What is it?"

Paul cleared his throat. "Uh..."

"Well, Emily, we know it's not your fault," Quil added.

"What is it?" Emily repeated. "Tell me!"

"Hey, just got a call from Claire's mom."

Six heads turned toward the approaching figure. It was Sam.

Emily threw him a relieved smile. But to her surprise, the boys just glared at him.

Sam noticed, too.

"What?" he asked. "Is Leah okay?"

"Why would you care?" Seth snapped.

Emily gasped. "Seth!" She didn't remember the last time he had acted so rudely before.

Unfortunately, the other guys seemed to be thinking the same thing as Seth.

"Nice going, man," Paul said, shaking his head.

Quil crossed his arms. "We know you don't like Leah anymore, but this...this is the all-time low."

Sam and Emily shared a confused glance. "What did I do?" Sam demanded to know.

Then suddenly, Sue appeared.

"How's Leah?" Embry asked immediately.

Sue sighed. "She just woke up. The doctor said she would be just fine. But when I asked her what was wrong, she started sobbing and crying her eyes out." She turned to Sam. "Perhaps you can fill me in, Sam. Leah kept saying your name."

Five pairs of eyes glared at Sam again.

"He didn't do anything," Emily insisted. "In fact, we don't really know why...I just told Leah that our wedding date was set..."

"Oh, you have a date for the wedding now?" Sue asked, smiling. "When is it?"

"July 7th," Emily answered. "I told Leah that, too and then she just..."

Then Emily noticed that Sue's smile was gone.

"Did you say July 7th?" Sue asked. "Oh my..."

"What is it?" Emily asked impatiently. "Why is July 7th such a bad date..."

"Ask him!" the five boys said in unison, pointing directly at Sam.

Sam looked alarmed. "Me? What did I do?"

Seth shook his head. "You don't know..."

"We know it's been years, but come on!" Jared exclaimed. "Even we still remember and we weren't the ones dating Leah..."

"What the hell does July 7th have to do with me dating Leah?" Sam demanded.

But Emily was quiet. She was remembering Leah screaming, "NOW YOU HAVE TO HAVE YOUR WEDDING ON ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT DATES OF MY LIFE?!"

And then there was that letter years ago. She always treasured the letters that she and Leah had sent to each other. And Emily had remembered a particular passage from one of them...

_"...finding your true love, Emily, it's like nothing else in the world. I think Sam is going to propose to me! I mean July 7th IS our anniversary. It would be sooo romantic and it would totally be like Sam to do something like that. It's too bad you couldn't come. But there's always this summer..."_

"July 7th," Emily whispered. "Ohmygod! I can't believe this?"

"Emily?" Sam stared at Emily with alarmed eyes.

"July 7th, Sam," Emily said to him. "July 7th..."

Sam looked at her shameful expression. Then he understood.

"Aw, man," he whispered. "I can't believe...I..."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Now he figures it out."

"How could I?" Sam was still muttering to himself. "All these years...on our anniversary!"

"Sam," Emily said. "It's not your fault..."

"I have to go see Leah," Sam said...still to himself. He pushed past the others and headed in the direction of Leah's room.

Seth grabbed Sam's arm to stop him in his tracks.

"No way," Seth said angrily. "You're not going anywhere near my sister!"

"Seth, don't be so rude," Sue scolded. But to be honest, she felt the same way as her son.

Seth ignored his mother. He was too busy hating Sam to let anything else into his mind.

"Let me go, Seth," Sam ordered, trying to escape. But the kid was strong. He wasn't budging.

Seth growled at Sam. He couldn't believe this was the man he had idolized when he had joined the pack. Seth realized he should've known better. Sam was the reason for all the hardships the family had gone through. Sam was the reason Leah had been such a bitch for the past 5 years. He was the reason Leah had turned into a wolf. He was the reason Harry Clearwater was lying six feet under right now.

And now Sam Uley was the reason Leah was lying in the hospital, stricked with depression.

If Seth didn't stop him now, Sam might kill her. Seth was sure of it.

He didn't realize he was trembling until his mother placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Not now, Seth," she said sternly. "Let Sam see Leah."

"Mom!" Seth argued. How could she? Didn't she realize what kind of person Sam was? What he could do?

Sue's eyes said she did. But now was not the time to discuss it. Period.

Seth reluctantly let Sam go. But before Sam could disappear around the corner, Seth shouted, "I'm warning you, Uley! You try anything funny with my sister and I swear I'll tear you apart!"

Paul and Quil grabbed him back while Jared clamped a big hand over his mouth.

"You crazy?" Jared hissed in his ear. "Calm down, kid."

Seth shook them off.

"I'm not just some kid anymore!" Seth reminded them all. "I turned eighteen two years ago!"

"We know you're mad but so are we, okay?" Paul told him. "If you get mad and expose our secret..."

"Who cares about some damn secret when my sister is in the hospital ward depressed because some freak--"

"Seth, chill!" Quil ordered, grabbing Seth's collar.

Seth growled but he stopped shaking. "You can put me down now."

Emily watched all this in silence as tears came to her eyes again. But this time, it wasn't because she was so happy. It was because she felt so guilty.

She was the cause for all of this. If she had remembered sooner and had changed the date, this wouldn't have happened. It was her idea to throw darts at a stupid calendar!

Emily wanted to rewind everything. She wanted to take back everything she had said about the wedding. No, she wanted to take back meeting Sam at all. If only she hadn't decided to come visit Leah that day.

All her fault. It was all her fault...

----

Leah glared at the ceiling. The doctors had told her she had to stay overnight. They told her to not overexcite herself and to relax.

Leah snorted. Not likely!

It had only taken her seconds to realize why she was in the hospital. The vision ran through her mind again. Emily telling her when the wedding date was with a stupid grin on her face. She probably knew what she had done. She was probably thinking this was a great payback for the way Leah had treated her all these years. Leah should've never trusted Emily. Well, Leah knew better now...

The door opened and Leah looked up, hoping it was Emily. Leah wanted to give her a piece of her mind. She wanted to make Emily grovel on her knees for forgiveness. She wanted to make Emily feel like the worthless garbage she really was...

But no go. It wasn't Emily.

It was Sam.

Even though she knew it was childish, Leah turned her head the other way.

Sam was obviously not taking the hint. Leah heard the scraping sound of a chair being dragged. When she looked at Sam again, he was sitting down, facing her with pleading eyes.

Leah met them with daggers.

"Leah..." Sam said, sighing. "I...I'm so--"

"Don't think saying sorry is going to make up for it," Leah snapped.

For a second, Sam was speechless before he found words again. "Look, Leah, I know you'll be never forgive me, but you have to understand--"

"Oh, I understand!" Leah cut in. "I know you never wanted me around, Sam, back when I was part of your pack. You only saw as the pathetic ex-girlfriend you couldn't get away from. All that crap about wanting me back in your pack when I joined Jacob's...that was bullshit! You just wanted to make me feel worthless and pathetic again! Well, congratulations, you've succeeded."

"I just...I just forgot, that's all," Sam tried again. "I was so caught up in the whole excitement...Emily and I have been engaged for five years and we were finally getting married and--"

Too late, he realized this was the wrong thing to say.

"You forgot," Leah said in a flat voice. "You...You forgot about our anniversary..."

Suddenly, she burst into tears. Sam got up from the chair and tried to calm her down, but Leah slapped his hands away.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. "You forgot! I can't believe you, Sam! Was I really that unimportant? I was hoping...I thought...I thought you still loved me even when you imprinted on Emily--"

"I did...I do," Sam insisted. "I'm human, Leah, I make mistakes."

But Leah wasn't listening. She was screaming now, kicking her legs and throwing her hands around. Her heart rate was going right up.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sam was trying to calm her down when two nurses ran in.

"You should leave," one of them said politely to Sam. The other one glared at Sam as if she could tell it was his fault the patient was in hysterics.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He ran out of there, almost knocking into a nurse pushing a trolley.

Sam was glad to see that everyone else had left. He didn't want to face anyone today.

"Sam."

So much for that.

Sam looked up to find Emily standing there with a sad look on her face.

Sam turned away. He _especially _didn't want to see Emily.

Emily bit her lip as she gently placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. He shook it right off.

Emily sighed.

Today had officially gone from the best day of her life to her worst.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Unfortunately, Leah was not released from the hospital the next day like she was promised. The doctors weren't so sure she was stable yet so she had been forced to reside in the ward for a week!

But finally, _finally, _they let her out.

So there was Leah, in her house with a remote control in her hand. She pointed the device at the TV and was trying to find something to watch.

Cooking Show

_click_

Soap Opera

_click _

_I Love Lucy _rerun

Were they kidding?

After clicking for the 500th time, Leah gave up and threw the remote control onto the couch. She would've thrown at the TV itself, except she didn't have the energy.

Her mother and brother were cooperating nicely and had not even mentioned the incident. And Leah liked that just fine. She didn't want to be reminded that two of the most important people in her life had betrayed her. Darts did not just randomly land on anniversary dates. They had done this on purpose and Leah knew it.

They probably didn't even feel sorry. She was sure that when they had heard she was going to be all right, they had both turned back into their selfish, betraying old selves.

The only thing about this that made Leah was that she now knew that she was 100% cured. She was sure that while she was screaming in hysterics, she would turn back into a wolf again, like she used to when she was angry in the olden days. However, that didn't happen and that almost made up for what Sam and Emily did.

Almost.

----

Emily opened the door for the third time and for the third time, she closed it before she could step through.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go an apologize and explain in person that it really was an accident and there was no way she would intentionally hurt her like that. But another part of her wanted her to stay home. She didn't want to face Leah's screaming. They were horrible!

Emily took a deep breath.

"Don't be a baby," she said to herself as she grabbed the door handle. She was going to go and apologize. She had to. It was the only way to get on good terms with her cousin again.

Although, it had been years, Emily remembered the path well. When she had come to visit from the Makah reservation when she was little, she and Leah always played games that included knowing every tree and house and car that passed by.

But back then it had been fun. Now it was just terrifying. What would Leah say? What would she do? Would she hit Emily? Emily knew she deserved it, but with every step, her brain was begging her to turn back. And she almost obliged

No! She had to do this. It was her problem and she had to fix it!

Leah's house was just like Emily remembered. It was made of white boards and brick combined with bright red shutters on the windows. The door, also painted red, used to make the house look cheerful. But now it looked like a death sentence waiting to happen.

Emily quickly headed toward the door, ignoring the sick feeling she was getting in her stomach. She poised her finger in front of the doorbell.

But before she could press it, the door open.

There stood Leah.

And she did not look happy.

* * *

**bum-bum-bum**

**poll:**

**u know my story freesia. well i dont know if i want to continue it**

**should i? **

**yes or no? leave reviews in freesia not this story  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Leah's eyes narrowed as she watched Emily head to the door.

So she had the nerve to show her face?

Fine. So be it.

Leah had a few things to say to her anyway.

She quickly ran to the door and opened it. There was Emily, about to ring the doorbell.

Leah put on her best wasn't letting Emily off so easy this time.

"Emily," she said in a flat voice.

A smile spread across Emily's face, making her look like the annoying Chesire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland. _

Leah had a sudden desire to punch it off her face.

"Can I come in?" Emily asked timidly.

Leah smirked. No one hated grammar mistakes as much as Emily. And messing them up meant she was more nervous then she was letting on.

"No," Leah answered. "Hate to break it to you but we don't let sluts in anymore."

It was obvious her comment stung Emily.

"Oh, and, by the way, I'm the only one here," Leah pointed out to Emily. "So if you were looking for an audience to to give you sympathy, it's not gonna happen."

Emily took a deep breath. "I'm not here for sympathy."

Leah snorted. "Doesn't matter anyway. Even if Seth was here, you'd have no one. He hates you almost as much as I do. And that's saying a lot."

Emily didn't want to believe it. Sweet Seth Clearwater...if Seth wasn't on Emily's side, then...who was?

But after what she had seen last week, she knew there was a good chance that what Leah was saying was true.

And they were getting nowhere.

_That_ was also true.

"Look, Leah," Emily said, taking a step before. "C--_May_ I please come in? I won't take anymore than...ten minutes of your time. Fifteen minutes _tops. _I promise."

"I _don't_ believe in promises in anymore," Leah said slowly. "Don't be expectant, don't be disappointed. That's my rule now."

It only took Emily a second to realize what Leah was talking about.

"I'm not Sam," Emily said through her teeth. It was all she could do to stop herself from screaming. She had never been so frustrated in her life.

"You're right," Leah sighed. Then a split second later, she added, "You're much worse."

"Excuse me?" Emily gasped.

Leah gave out a cold, frustrated laugh. "Oh, don't stand there with your big eyes all open and innocent. Sam _didn't_ have a choice. In fact, that was partly my fault. If I wasn't some freaky wolf-bitch, Sam would've stayed with me!"

Emily took a step back. She would've thought that Leah wouldn't do anything dangerous. But after last week, Emily wasn't so sure.

"But you!" Leah continued. "You had a choice! You could've said no! You could have let him stay with me! But no! You had to go and be with Sam and now you're getting married! And if that's not enough, you have to rub it in my face even more by having your stupid wedding on MY anniversary! Sam's anniversary! _Our _anniversary."

_This is just like last week, _Emily thought as she watched Leah scream with rage.

However, Emily was wrong. Dead wrong. Leah wasn't crying this time. Her eyes were filled with daggers of rage. There were no room for tears.

Emily opened her mouth to remind Leah that the date had just been a mere coincidence.

But Leah got there first.

"And don't give me shit about it being a coincidence," she snapped. "Darts don't just land on calendars like that! You picked that date on purpose just so you could tell me and the rest of this crappy, damn world that you took Sam Uley away from his pathetic, wolfy ex-girlfriend."

"That's not true," Emily whispered. "I...I love you, Leah! You're like a sister to me! We are best friends..."

"_Were _friends," Leah cut in harshly. "And I wish we were never friends in the first place. If we weren't friends, I wouldn't have invited you to come visit. Then you would've never met Sam and he would've never imprinted on you. You guys wouldn't have been standing around, making happy wedding plans while I was living hell!"

By this time, Emily was finding it hard to breathe. Why didn't she listen to that voice in her head that was telling her to stay? Why had she been so stupid enough to come over here and try to apologize?

"And now you're standing in front of my house, reminding me that it's you who gets Sam and not me," Leah choked on the last two words.

Then she said the three words that Emily had never thought she'd here.

"I hate you!" Leah screamed. "I hate you, Emily! You're such a bitch! You are the worst! I don't even want to see your pathetic, crapped up face again! Go to hell, Emily Young! You Satan!"

Emily didn't acknowledge this comment. She didn't even notice that Leah had slammed the door in her face. She didn't care that it was now raining and she was getting soaked. She could catch the swine flu for all she cared.

She would accept it, gratefully. She remembered how painful it had been when Sam had scratched her in the face, giving her the appearance she had today. She would take that, too. Sam could scratch her a 100 times and she'd feel no pain. Nothing could hurt her now. Not after what her cousin...her best friend...practically her _sister..._had said to her.

All Emily could do was run. And that was what she did. She ran. She didn't know where she was going. Not home, because that was where Sam would be. She wanted to go someplace far away where no one would find her.

The others would call her silly. They'd tell her to let her cool off. They would tell her that Leah would eventually come around. They would tell her to pretend it never happened and just go on with life as usual.

But how could she? To Emily, what Leah said to her was like a knife through her stomach. She remembered the good old days when Leah would smile when she saw her. The laughs they shared. The games they always played. But after tonight, there was going to be none of that.

Tears blurred Emily's eyes and, with the rain, it was pretty much impossible to see. But she didn't just wanted to get away. Just be alone.

Out of nowhere there was a noise, like someone scratching a windowpane. No, wait, it was a tire skidding on the road. Where was it coming from?

Suddenly a blinding light was all Emily could see. She watched as the light grew brighter and came closer. What was it? Was it life giving her a second chance?

Then she realized where the light was coming from. A silver Honda was coming toward her.

Emily tried to run. But she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the silver Honda, which was, for some reason, coming to her in slow motion. She stared at it, knowing that she was probably invisible to the driver.

Something hit her stomach and threw her backwards on the wet, paved street.

Pain was the last thing she felt as her head hit the pavement. Pain was the last thing she felt before she closed her eyes and let the rain pelt her face. Pain was the last thing she felt before her feet landed with a thud.

And pain was the last thing she felt before she took her last breath.

* * *

**There! Emily finally died.**

**oh, btw, if u find the whole 'satan' thing offensive, uh, im sorry. im buddhist so i don't grab the whole concept of satan being the worst thing on earth. for me its more like being reborn as a pig...literally...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

The funeral was held only a few days later.

There couldn't have been a more beautiful day in Washington. But no one bothered to even look at the sun, which was a rarity in the north. The vampires did wear hats, though, to shield themselves from the sun's rays which would make them stand out.

The churchyard was a field of green with splashes of gray and brown tombstones. But that theme was interrupted in the far northwest of the cemetary. Black, the ultimate color of mourning, was the only thing visible there.

The Cullens and the Denalis had come to pay their last respects. They, of course, looked the most beautiful, the black standing out against their pale skin.

The Blacks, even Rebecca, who had to fly in from Hawaii, were standing next to the vampires. Jake and Renesmee stood in between, holding hands as if connecting the two groups like a human bridge.

The other wolves were there with their parents. Quil, holding Claire at his hip, not even caring that the little eight-year old was crying into his suit, ruining it; Paul, barely able to even look at the long mahogany box in front of him; Kim, crying into a handkerchief with barely audible sobs. Jared and Embry stood with blank faces, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

Sam, however, didn't even bother to hold back his tears as he watched the men placing the casket into the ground. When he was little, his father had told him that no man should cry. It wasn't dignified especially for one who had "noble" blood running through his veins.

But who cared? At that moment, there was no such thing as dignity. And nobility? There was nothing except for that box that held his life inside it. Emily was gone and without her, there was nothing.

No one noticed the Clearwaters, who looked the saddest of all. Seth, like Jared and Embry, had a blank look on his face. Sue, on the other hand, was sobbing noisily.

Leah Clearwater stood closest to Sam, but she hardly noticed. All she could feel was the guilt running through her body.

It was her fault Emily had died. The black clothes, the dug-up ground, the entire funeral wouldn't have happened if Leah hadn't been so cruel. She should've spared Emily. She should've talked it out rationally like an adult. Instead, she had screamed at the girl like a spoiled brat.

As Leah read the gravestone, she wanted to throw up. This was all her fault. And every stone, every eye, every tree, everywhere she looked, it seemed like there was something pointing at her, calling her a murderer. And Leah couldn't argue. It was all true. Leah had killed her own cousin.

They all filed into the church. And one by one, people were called up to say something about Emily Young. And with each word, Leah wanted to sink into her seat and disappear forever.

She prayed that the minister wouldn't call her name. And she held her breath and let it out again when he called out a name that, thankfully, wasn't hers.

It was almost over, she was sure of it. Everyone had spoke, except for her. The minister had obviously forgotten about her and she liked that just fine.

But, to her dismay, the minister looked up and said:

"Now, would Leah Clearwater please come up and say a few words?"

_No, I will not, _Leah wanted to say. She wanted to shout them. She didn't want to go up there and tell everyone about the person she had killed.

But she had no choice.

She could feel eyes on her as she made her way up to the front, behind a podium. As she looked into the crowd, she wanted to throw up. This was all her fault. Every eye seemed to be glaring at her, agreeing with her, calling her the murderer. And Leah couldn't argue. It was all true. Leah had killed her own cousin.

Well, it was a sin to lie.

Might as well be honest.

Leah took a deep breath before she began.

"Emily and I were good friends," Leah started. "Ever since we were little girl, we would call each other sisters and play games. We used to drive our parents crazy once we found out how to use the telephone."

A wave of laughter ran throughout the church, but Leah heard it more like a shout of accusation.

"I regret to say, though, that Emily and I weren't very close since an...incident," Leah continued, her throat now dry. "I know it's silly to let a boy get between you and your friend, but that's what happened. And I never got to say sorry for acting that way."

It was quiet now. Too quiet.

"I was angry with her," Leah said, now looking up. "I called her terrible things and I really wish I could take them back now."

She looked at Seth, who was watching her with amazement. Her little brother, who loved her and had kept her from going insane for the past several years...

_Sorry, little bro, _she thought. _You're gonna hate me for this._

"I killed her," Leah finally blurted out. A gasp ran through everyone's lips. "I know everyone thinks it was a simple car accident, but that's not true. I'm responsible for it. If I hadn't called her those terrible things...I told her I never wanted to see her face again. So I guess she ran. It was raining and..."

She didn't have to finish the story. Everyone knew where this was going.

Leah couldn't wait to get out of there.

And as soon as the whole painful ordeal ended, she _was_ out of there, sprinting really. For the first time, she wished she was wolf again so she could forget who she was and just run away. But she wasn't a wolf anymore. So she just ran, heels and all. No one tried to stop her. She doubted anyone even noticed.

But they did. At least one person did.

Sam Uley watched as Leah disappeared into the distance.

And he had a strong desire to join her....

* * *

**ok...i know that was really short. But the next one is longer. much longer. i promise. i didnt think it would be right to fill this chapter up with someone other than the funeral.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

The sun refused to show itself after that day. It seemed like it was mourning the death of Emily, too. As everyone else was. Emily's parents had left soon after the funeral, back to the Makah reservation. The Cullens had quickly followed after. Jasper and Edward both found it difficult to hang around in such a depressing climate.

After that, things went back to normal. Quil began to take care of Claire, like he always did. Jared and Paul began arguing about this and that, left and right. It was if nothing had changed.

But there was one thing....

----

Sam Uley had refused to leave his house since that day. He didn't let anyone in, he never went out. There were no more pack meetings without their Alpha calling them.

No one knew what he did in there since he didn't let anyone in. Some people had a sense of deja vu, when Sam had disappeared for about a week after becoming a wolf. No one had known, of course.

And now no one knew what was going in the Dead House.

That's what the little ones called it now.

And sadly, it was true. Night of the living dead...that's what it was like.

To Sam anyway.

----

Quil sighed and sat down in the big armchair. He was babysitting Claire while her parents were visiting the cemetery to visit Emily's grace. They believed it was too much for their little girl so Quil had eagerly volunteered to watch Claire.

But so far, it hadn't been easy.

Claire, because of her curious eight-year old self, had asked Quil a lot of questions. And some of those questions were pretty hard to answer.

"Quil, how did Emily die?"

"Quil, why did Auntie Leah say it was her fault?"

"Quil, how can being mean kill someone?"

"Quil, what is Uncle Sammie doing?"

_Quil...Quil...Quil..._

"Quil!"

Quil quickly sprung up and sprinted knew that cry. Claire was scared.

And sure enough, there was Claire, wrapped up in her _High School Musical _covers, crying.

"Claire," Quil sighed, wrapping his arms around her. Poor Claire. Tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"Auntie Emily died!" Claire cried. "I saw it! She died!"

"Oh, Claire," Quil said to her. "Aunt Emily...she's in a happier place now..."

"Then why is Uncle Sammie acting so sad?" Claire cried.

Quil hugged her tighter. Poor, poor Claire. Emily had been her favorite aunt and now...

"You're not going to die, right, Quil?" Claire sniffled.

Quil laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

This was true. Quil, as a werewolf, didn't get any older. His body stayed fit as a twenty-five year old for life...or until he gained control of his wolfiness and started aging again, whatever came first.

Claire fell asleep quickly after that. Quil tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to disturb the girl.

As Quil sat down in the armchair again, he became angry...at Sam.

Where was Sam? Well, Quil knew that. He was in the "Dead" House, as the kids called it. But what was he doing in there? While Quil and the others were out, trying to make things work, their leader was moping aroundin his house and scaring people like Claire. He was supposed to their leader, but he was acting like a baby!

And it was enough!

Starting tomorrow, Quil was going to do something.

He didn't know what, but he was going to make sure Sam sucked it up. This had to end now!

Quil was not going to let anymore nightmares touch his little Claire-bear.

* * *

**Isn't that sweet? He's the best baby-sitter ever! hehe**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

Sam tilted his head back, chugging the last beer bottle.

There was nothing.

Crap! He was out.

Ever since Emily had died, he had resorted to drinking. It helped him forget about Emily's death at times, but he still saw the gravestone with Emily's name on it. When he did, he drank more and more until he couldn't see.

And now he was out.

The gravestone came back.

He needed more. But how? He wasn't leaving the house. It just didn't seem right. He didn't want to see the world go on as usual. Because it wasn't the same anymore. Emily was dead. Yet nobody seemed to care.

Sam threw the bottle at the wall, watching it smash into a million glass pieces.

The house had grown into a dingy state since Sam had neglected to clean it. Yet he hardly noticed. The house meant little to him now that there was no Emily to share it with.

The curtains were drawn. Sam wanted to be alone and the curtains itself told everyone that.

_Knock knock_

What the hell?

The knocking sound was louder this time.

Sam didn't answer, hoping they would go away.

"Sam, we know you're in there! Open this door now!"

Shit. He knew that voice. And there was no way he was going to get rid of Paul that easily.

"Go away," he shouted.

There was a loud banging sound and four tumbled in: Paul on the bottom, Seth on top.

"What part of 'go away' do you not understand?" Sam growled.

They all stood up. That was when Sam realized there number wasn't four...it was five.

Little Claire had come with them. And somehow she had survived despite the fact that Seth was not a light burden.

She quickly ran over to Sam, crying. He noticed a bruise on her knee, but she seemed to not realize it.

"Uncle Sammie!" she cried, flinging her tiny arms around Sam's legs. She was shorter for an eight-year old than Sam had thought.

He glared at the others. "Why the he--" Wait, little girl in the house. "What is she doing here?"

Quil pulled Claire back. "She wanted to come and see you. So did we."

"Fine, you saw me." _And hugged me, _Sam thought. "You can go now."

"We're not going anywhere until you come to your senses!" Paul shouted. He sniffed and flinched. "You've been drinking! What's wrong with you?"

"What I do is none of your business!" Sam shouted.

He heard a small whimpering sound. Great...

"Come on, Claire-bear," Quil said, picking her up. "Why don't we go get something for your bruise. I'm sure Sue will patch you right up."

With a last glare at Sam, Quil carried Claire out of the house. Claire's sad eyes were the last thing Sam saw before the door closed.

Well, it was their fault for bringing her in the first place.

There was a sound of clinking glass. That was when Sam realized that Paul, Seth, and Jared had gone into the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Seth wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I'll drink when I turned twenty-one."

Sam pulled him back by his shirt and shook him. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out!"

There was a thumping sound and he felt pain run throughout his chest.

What the--

He saw Paul pull back his first for another punch.

"Wake up, Sam," he growled. "I know Emily's dead, but this is too much. We're all sad, okay?"

"Yeah, well, you weren't in love with her!" Sam shouted back. He had kept his anger in for too long. It was time to let it all out. "You didn't spend every damn second with her, thinking it was the best thing in the world! You never kissed her! You weren't going to get married to her! You didn't imprint on her!"

The boys were quiet as they watched their leader gasping for breath.

"We all loved her, Sam," Jared pointed out. "Not like you did, but we all did love her. Think about her parents. They gave birth to her! And you saw how messed up Claire was. But they're not ruining their own lives because of it. Life goes on, Sam. Suck it up."

Seth watched as Sam's eyes became watery-looking. There was something familiar about all this.

It was when Sam collapsed onto the floor that it suddenly clicked to Seth.

He immediately saw his own sister, Leah, in _their _kitchen, in the same exact position.

"Leah," he whispered out loud.

Paul and Jared turned to look at Seth. Huh?

A dark look spread over Seth's face.

"You know, you're even worse than Leah," he said.

Sam's head shot up when he heard Seth speak.

"She was just as depressed as you were when you left her, Sam," Seth continued. "She loved you, probably just as much as you love Emily. She said that when you left her, she felt like a part of her died. She was crumpled on the floor, too, crying and pulling her hair out, like you are. I bet if she was of age, she would've resorted to drinking, too."

Paul and Jared shared a glance. They had never heard this story before. And imagining Leah--strong, stubborn Leah--as vulnerable as Seth was describing her...it was just plain weird.

But Seth wasn't finished.

"And you're not the only one who's grieving," he pointed out. "Leah's depressed, too. She and Emily were best friends, practically sisters. And you heard her at the funeral. She thinks its her fault that Emily died. So you think you got it pretty bad? You think you're the only one who's suffering from this whole thing? What about my sister? She lost you. Then she lost Emily. _How do you think that makes her feel?"_

The last sentence came out with such rage that Jared and Paul both stepped back and Sam winced.

"Leah had even worse than you did and she's not moping around, drinking and acting like a crybaby!" Seth exclaimed. "She's out there, suffering, trying to get through one day at a time while you're here, drinking and thinking life is over. Well, life goes on, like Jared said! So just suck it up and deal with it!"

By this time, Seth was near tears, too.

"Emily's gone," he repeated. "She's gone, man, she's gone! So deal with it! Think about Claire! Think about my sister! She's worst off than you are and I don't see her acting like a crybaby! You're supposed to our leader! Our Alpha! So act like it!"

With that, he slammed Sam out of the way, before running out of the house.

And as Sam watched, he realized Seth was right.

He felt shame and guilt wash over him as he looked around. Emily was gone, yet that was no excuse to act like he was acting now. If Emily was here, she would've been so ashamed. And Leah did have it even worse. He had left her than Emily had left her. And Leah thought it was all her fault. But she was strong enough to get through this. Sam wasn't. He was weak. Weak and shameful.

The beer bottles on the kitchen table rolled off and shattered, shouting out his stupidity.

Jared placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Seth," he assured Sam. "You know he can't stand for someone to be depressed. And thinking about how much pain his sister is going through...he doesn't hate you or anything..."

But Sam wasn't listening. He was too busy watching. There was someone...A figure was slowly coming toward his couldn't tell who it was. He or she was walking with their head down.

As soon as the visitor looked up, Sam saw who it was.

There stood Leah Clearwater.

And she looked even more beautiful than Sam could remember.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Leah couldn't believe she was doing this. But she knew she had to. She and Sam had to talk.

Ever since the funeral, Leah had left the reservation. She had gone away, driving around, staying at various motels and ignoring her mother's pleas to come home.

Now Leah knew that had to end. She had to talk to someone. And no understood the pain she was in more than Sam.

So here she was, standing outside Sam's door, staring at her ex-boyfriend.

And Sam was giving her a weird look...like he was seeing her for the first time.

Two others came into view.

Dammit! Paul and Jared were here.

"I'll come back another time," Leah said. She didn't want Paul and Jared there. It would be even more awkward.

"No, that's cool," Jared said, quickly. "We were just leaving."

Paul nodded in agreement.

Leah smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Soon the house was empty, except for Leah and Sam.

She took this chance to look around.

She had only been here once, and she had been to see Emily a few weeks ago. But the house had changed a lot. It wasn't as welcoming as she remembered it. In fact, it looked dreary and depressing and...kind of eerie.

And it smelled.

Leah looked into the kitchen and saw beer bottles everywhere.

Well, at least she knew where the smell was coming from.

"You need help cleaning up?" Leah asked, still refusing to look at Sam.

Sam, on the other hand, only had eyes for Leah. Had her hair always been that long? He didn't remember it being so shiny.

"We should start with the kitchen," Leah continued, now looking at him. "Where are the garbage bags?"

But Sam wasn't listening. He was too mesmerized by her eyes. Her big, beautiful dark brown eyes. The exact eyes that had made him fall in love with her when he was a sophomore.

And her lips...Sam could see she was wearing lip gloss. He had a sudden desire to find out what flavor it was.

Leah sighed. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get help from Sam.

"Okay, then, why don't you sit down?" Leah said, leading Sam to the couch. "I'll clean up myself."

As Sam watched Leah head back into the kitchen, he fought the urge to reach out and pull her back.

He didn't know why but for some reason he didn't want Leah to leave his side.

* * *

**Yay! Sam is in love with Leah!**

**Now im warning you guys. After this, it might get sort of...steamy.**

**sorry that is so short.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

Things had been different with Sam after that.

The house was no looking better, thanks to Leah. It didn't reek of beer anymore and it looked like a regular house. And Sam left it more and more, visiting friends and hanging out with his pack. The atmosphere was rather happy since they were all so glad to have their leader back.

In fact, at that very moment, he and the others were in the Clearwater's back yard, enjoying the barbecue party that Sue was was having a great time.

Everyone, that is, except Leah.

Ever since that day she had been over to Sam's, she had gotten this weird feeling everytime they were around each other. She would get a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach and her face would get rather hot.

And right now, Leah was burning. And it wasn't from the hot dog she was eating.

She was well aware of the fact that Sam was in her backyard, standing only a few feet away, laughing with Embry. His back was to her but Leah kept glancing at him a few times. It wasn't until the third glance that she realized she was hoping for Sam to look at her, too.

She wasn't alone. A lot of the girls were ogling at the werewolf boys with hopeful expressions. When it became obvious that Jared was off-limits, they had turned their attention to Quil. However, it became apparent that he was a bit too protective of Claire so they focused on Paul. However, Rachel had come to the barbecue, and Paul had been too busy with her. So the only ones left were Seth, Embry, and now, Sam.

Leah tried to focus on something other than Sam. Unfortunately, the other boys who had come were too young. The other werewolves were out of the question.

Feeling a bit dry, Leah reached for a cup of lemonade on the table next to her. But even that couldn't quench her thirst. As she reached for a second one, her fingers touched those of another.

She looked up and saw Sam, already staring back at her.

She quickly pulled it back, saying, "You can have it."

Sam grinned at her. Leah could feel her heartbeat quicken. And was she blushing?

What was she doing?!

"Uh, I think I should go tell Mom we need more lemonade," Leah said, running back into the house.

It wasn't until she got in that she realized the lemonade mix was outside, _underneath _the refreshment table.

Well, dammit! What was she gonna do now?

The back door opened and Sam followed her in with an amused expression on his face.

"Uh, I don't think it's here," he said, holding up a can of lemonade mix.

Leah forced on a smile as she grabbed the box. "Thanks."

"Sure."

Leah looked up and found herself staring into Sam's eyes.

Had they always been so brown and..and...beautiful?

Leah forced herself to look away.

"Uh...actually, I think there's enough lemonade for now," she said. "I should put this back..."

"You know," Sam said, dragging her back. "I never got to ask you why you came over to my house that day."

Leah bit her lip. She and Sam never _did_ get to the talk.

"I doubt it was because you wanted to clean my house," Sam continued.

"Well...actually...I wanted to talk to you...about Emily."

There she had said it. She waited for Sam to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth.

Leah looked up to find Sam gone.

"Sam?"

"In the den," Sam said, poking his head into the kitchen. "You wanted to talk. Let's talk."

As his head disappeared, Leah suddenly felt her heart soar.

He remembered where the den was?

Then she realized that wasn't possible. There were only two doors that led into the kitchen. One led to the backyard, the other led to the den. Sam would've been stupid to not notice.

Leah followed Sam into the den and found him, sitting on the carpet with a scrapbook open in his lap.

"I remember this," he said to her when he saw her. "Didn't you and I make this together?"

Before she could stop herself, Leah found herself giggling. "No...you were too lazy so I had to do it myself."

Sam examined the pages. "It came out pretty good."

Leah sat down next to Sam and together, they flipped page after page, laughing over the silliness in some and feeling awkward over others.

As they flipped through more and more, Leah began to notice they were coming toward the end.

And Leah did not want to see the last page. She knew it well. It was a picture of her and Sam at a party they had gone to...the last one before Emily came. Leah ahd put a heart around the picture and written _Sam + Leah 4ever! _underneath it in big letters.

And she was not ready to see it again.

Before Sam could see it, too, Leah snatched the book out of his hands. He looked at her, surprised.

"We came in here to talk, remember?" she pointed out as she put the scrapbook away. She knew Sam was watching her as she stood up. She didn't feel like sitting down.

"Oh, right," Sam said, standing up. Like Leah, he made no move toward the couch. He just stood next to her, waiting.

Leah took a deep breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

Sam watched Leah intently as she prepared to speak. In a way, he was sort of grateful that she was talking first.

"I know it must be difficult to talk about Emily right now," she said, looking down. "I mean, everyone else it outside having fun and we're in here..."

"I don't mind," Sam interrupted.

Leah looked up in surprise. She looked even more shocked when she saw that he actually meant it.

"But can I ask something?" Sam said slowly.

_You can ask me anything you want, _Leah thought. Then she caught herself, saying, "Sure."

Sam eyed her skeptically. "What exactly did you mean when you said it was your fault that Emily died?"

Leah gasped. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Why would you think it was your fault?" Sam asked again.

Leah stared into his eyes. His deep, dark, beautiful eyes.

That was all it took for Leah to be succumbed in tears.

"Leah!" Sam exclaimed as he saw tears pour down Leah's cheeks.

"Because it is my fault!" she exclaimed. "I said all those terrible things to her! I called her a bitch and...and a...Satan! I...."

_She looks so sad, _Sam thought. _Yet so beautiful._

"But you didn't tell her to run in front of that car," Sam reminded her.

"But if I hadn't said any of those things," Leah argued back. "Or if I hadn't finished at the particular time...Emily wouldn't have been hit by that car..."

As Sam watched Leah cry and sputter, he had a sudden deja vu. Leah's grandmother had died and she was crying. Sam had put his arms around her, telling her it would be okay.

So that's what Sam did. He quickly wrapped his arms around Leah and began to stroke her hair.

_Just like high school, _Sam said mentally.

"Leah," he whispered.

Leah sniffed, not even noticing the position she was in. "It's my fault she died...all my fault..."

"No, it's not," Sam insisted. "It's not. Stop saying that. It's my fault..."

"I shouldn't have said those things to her," Leah cried. "I hated her for taking you away. I shouldn't have....I shouldn't have screamed at her. I should've minded my own business. I should've run away and..."

"Leah, it's not your fault," Sam repeated. "You shouldn't blame yourself. Don't blame yourself."

But Leah's cries could not be silenced. No matter what Sam said, no matter how he said them, the words "my fault...all my fault," kept tumbling out of her mouth.

"No, it's my fault," Sam told her. "I'm the one who forgot about our anniversary, remember? If I hadn't been so stupid..."

More tears came to Leah's eyes. "I'm the one who made such a big deal about it. I knew...I mean, it was just a stupid anniversary date..."

"No, it wasn't."

"I should've known you would forget," Leah continued, ignoring him. "Emily was the most important person in your life now. I should've known you wouldn't remember anything about me. Anything about_ us_..."

Sam scowled. "Leah, how could you--"

"I should've known I wasn't important to you anymore," she cried. "I should've realized that Emily was all that mattered to you now. I should've--"

"Leah!" Sam keeping one arm around her waist, he pulled Leah's chin up so she was now looking straight at him.

Leah flinched when she saw Sam's angry expression.

"How can you think that?" he said. "You thought that just because I imprinted on Emily, I wouldn't love you anymore?"

"I didn't _think! _I knew," Leah insisted, trying to pull away. But Sam's grip around Leah's waist was too strong.

"That's not true, Lee-Lee," Sam whispered softly to her.

Leah's eyes grew wide. Had he said what she thought she said?

Sam didn't seem to notice. "I loved you. I always loved you."

"So then why did you want to get rid of me so badly?" Leah asked. "When I was in your pack, I could see it. You didn't want me around--"

"Leah, that was only because I hated to see you in so much pain," Sam answered. "I hated myself for going back on every promise I made to you. I wanted to comfort you and show you I loved you but I knew I couldn't. And I hated seeing that. I didn't want you to get away from me because I hated you. I wanted you to get away from me because I loved you."

Sam took his thumb to wipe away Leah's tears.

"I remember when you went to joined Jacob's pack," he went on. "The others never told you how depressed I was when I realized what you did. I should've been happy for you. Happy that you were away from me. But I was selfish. I told the others that I wanted you back. When Jared told you that I told him to get down on his knees, that was no joke. I really did tell him to beg, to do whatever it took for you to become _my _wolf again. I had half the mind to go myself but I was afraid I might rip Jake's head off."

Leah remembered that day well. Jared had come with Quil and Collin and had tried to convince her, Jacob, and Seth to come join their pack again. She remembered the pain she had felt when Jared had called her 'Lee-Lee.'

There was a sudden _clink-clink _sound from somewhere. It was probably from the kitchen, but Leah and Sam both ignored it. It wasn't important right now.

"I loved you, Lee-Lee," Sam went on. "I always did. And I still do."

Leah tried to shake her head, but it was difficult since Sam was still holding her chin. She didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it! Sam had left her. He had left her for someone else. She didn't want to go through that again.

Sam could see Leah's disbelief.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Sam said angrily. "Fine. I'll show you."

And before Leah could stop him, he leaned down and crushed his lips against hers.

* * *

**whoo-hoo! finally some action! **


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

Seth took a big bite out of his burger as he scanned the backyard.

Jared and Kim were sharing a hot dog with everything on it, including relish.

Paul was filling a plate with food. At first, Seth was shocked when he saw what little portions Paul was taking. Then he understood when Paul handed the plate to Rachel.

There was Embry, talking to some girl, not noticing that the girl was practically drooling. He was too busy with his chips.

Then was Quil trying to get Claire to eat a carrot stick.

_Fat chance, _Seth chuckled to himself as Claire made a disgusted face and looked away.

He didn't remember feeling this relaxed in years. There was no war, no fighting. Just him, some friends, good food, and...

"Hey, where's the lemonade?" Embry asked, looking under the table.

Seth ran over to him. "I guess we have to mix more."

"I saw Leah go into the house with lemonade mix," Rachel told them. "She's probably already making more. Although why it would take her so long is a mystery to me..."

Embry and Seth quickly ran into the house. Embry was thirsty and eager for a cup and Seth...well, he realized he was thirsty, too.

However, when they ran into the kitchen, Leah was nowhere in sight.

"There's the box," Seth said, pointing to it.

"Where's Leah?" Embry asked.

"She might be upstairs," Seth suggested. "Probably tired or something."

Satisfied with this explanation, the boys proceeded to mix some refreshment. Seth filled a pitcher with cold water. He placed a cup under the ice dispenser and waited impatiently for enough ice to fall in.

_Clink...clink...clink..._

Embry poured the lemonade into the pitcher and began stirring with a big wooden spoon.

"I should go wake Leah up," Seth said.

"I'll go with you," Embry said, holding the pitcher. "I'm gonna have to talk to her about leaving your guests thirsty..."

Seth grinned as he and Embry made their way to the front hallway. They were about to climb the stairs but they stopped.

They could both hear voices in the den.

"You don't believe me, do you?" They heard Sam say. Was it their imagination or was their leader angry? "Fine. I'll show you."

Seth signaled Embry to be quiet and they both tiptoed to the doorway. There was no door, of course, and Seth was might grateful for that as he and Embry peered around the corner.

Both of their jaws dropped.

There was Sam with an arm around Leah and hand in her long, black hair. Leah's hands were grabbing fistfuls of Sam's hair, trying to pull him closer. There lips were crushed together in what seemed like a heavy make-out session.

"Sweet mother molasses," Seth whispered.

Leah and Sam obviously hadn't heard. Their lips were still together. Seth wondered how they were breathing.

All of the sudden, he felt something hard and cold hit his back. There was a loud crash as it fell to the floor.

In his shocked state, Embry had dropped the pitcher of lemonade.

And Seth was not the only one who noticed.

Before they could move, Leah and Sam had come running to see what had caused the noise. When they saw Seth and Embry, all four turned red.

"_Awkward_," Embry muttered.

Leah ran her fingers through her tussled hair. "Uh...what...what are you guys doing here?"

Seth had never seen his sister so nervous in five years. She suddenly looked like she did in high school.

Embry was the first to speak. "Well...the lemonade ran out and...Seth and I made more. But then we heard Sam and..."

His voice trailed off. How was he going to say that he and Seth decided to spy on them?

He didn't have to. The blood ran to Leah's cheeks and she could feel her face getting hot.

Sam, on the other hand, was glaring at Embry and Seth. He was in the most happiest position and they had to come and ruin it!

"I guess we should bring out some more lemonade," Leah said as she ran into the kitchen, avoiding the pitcher and its spilled contents.

But Sam grabbed her arm. "No, it might take too long." And Sam was eager to kiss Leah again.

"We have some crates of soda in the basement fridge," Seth pointed out. "We could bring those out instead."

"Leah and I'll go get them," Sam volunteered, heading toward the basement door.

"Uh, no, that's okay," Seth said, grabbing the knob. "Embry and I'll get them instead."

"Yeah, if we have you two bring them, we're all gonna dehydrate," Embry laughed.

Leah bit her lips and looked down at her feet. Sam, on the other hand, was grinning smugly as Embry and Seth made their way down into the basement.

But that smugness quickly ran out when Sam grabbed Leah and she forced him away.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, grabbing her wrists.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Sam," Leah told him, trying to shake him off. Sad to say, she was unsuccesful.

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded to know. "What more do you want me to do to prove myself?"

"It didn't mean anything, Sam," Leah said. "You were just upset! Just forget it!"

Sam pulled Leah toward him. How could she say that after what he had just said? After what they just _did_?

"The kiss--"

"It was just a kiss," Leah interrupted. "It didn't mean anything."

But they both knew this was a lie.

Before they could say anything else, they were interrupted by Jared and Kim. Rachel and Paul quickly followed with Quil, towing Claire.

"Hey, everyone's wondering what--" Suddenly, Jared fell and landed with a thud.

"Ooh! That hurt!" he groaned.

"Are you okay?" Kim and Rachael cried, helping him up carefully.

"Yeah," Jared said, looking around. "What's this wet stuff?"

"I think this was our lemonade," Quil said, examining the pink stains on Claire's socks. "May we ask why it's here instead of out there on the picnic table where it belongs?"

Leah and Sam both blushed again. And the others were quick to notice.

"We should go before we're missed," Leah said, softly. She managed to pry herself away from Sam and literally ran into the kitchen. The others heard the back door open and close in seconds.

The others were silent before Seth and Embry showed up. They were both holding two enormous crates of soda. Claire cheered when she saw them.

"Come on, Claire-bear!" Quil said, picking her up. "A big girl like you needs some sugar."

'Yay! Sugar!" Claire exclaimed as Quil ran after Seth and Embry and the soda.

But before Embry ran into the kitchen, he looked back at Sam and asked, "Hey, did you ever find out what flavor Leah's lip gloss is?"

Sam had the sudden urge to punch that guy. Jared and Paul, on the other hand, gave Sam a shocked look.

"You didn't!" Jared gasped.

Kim and Rachel weren't slow to noticing the sudden tension.

"I think Claire might need help with her socks," Rachel said. "Come on!"

She grabbed Kim's hand and together, both girls left.

Now it was only Jared and Paul and Sam. The first two giving looks of disbelief and shock to the last.

"Aw, god!" Paul cried out. "Are you serious?!"

"You actually kissed Leah!" Jared exclaimed. "You kissed her! You kissed Leah! Didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Sam shouted back. "I can be in love with whoever I want to!"

He immediately wanted to take back those words.

"In love?!" Paul repeated. "You're in love with Leah?!"

"But you imprinted on Emily," Jared reminded Sam.

"That was a mistake!" Sam blurted out.

Jared and Paul looked at each other.

A sudden sense of frustration filled Sam.

"Don't you see it?" he said. "This was a mistake!"

"A mistake?" Jared questioned.

Sam nodded. "Emily's not my soulmate...Leah is."

The guys looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: _He's nuts!_

"But you imprinted on Emily," Paul reminded him. "Not Leah."

"But Emily died," Sam told them. "And Leah stopped changing--"

"Bu no one knows why," Paul cut in.

"No, I know why," Sam said, mostly to himself. "I always knew this. Leah's the one I'm in love with..."

"Uh, look, Sam, we know you're upset and all," Jared said carefully. "But, I think you're confused."

"I love Leah," Sam repeated. "And I don't care what anyone else says!"

Paul and Jared both watched their leader retreat to the backyard. They had never seen him so angry, so determined...

But what scared them the most was what Sam had said.

And it made them wonder...

Did Leah love him back just as much?

----

Outside, Sam watched Leah as she did his best to avoid him. But even when she seemed flushed and embarrassed, she still looked more beautiful than any other girl, including Emily.

He knew Leah loved him too. She had to in order to kiss him like she had.

Leah had told him it hadn't meant anything. He could tell getting back together with Leah was going to be difficult.

But it didn't matter. Leah was Sam's now. He had already lost her once. He wasn't going to lose her again.

He wasn't going to rest until Leah Clearwater was HIS again.


	16. Chapter 16

**so chapter 15 has been changed...toward the end, anyway. make sure to read it!**

**_Chapter 16_**

Leah cried into her last tissue as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

_"I love you!"_

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"Yes! I'll beg now, if you like! I'll grovel if I have to! Please! I need you!"_

_"But, what about..."_

_"She's not important to me. You are! You always were and you always will be..."_

Leah watched as they sealed it with a kiss.

If only love was that simple.

But it wasn't. As she watched the two lovers share a passionate kiss, she realized that was probably what she and Sam had looked like to Seth and Embry.

The only difference was the lovers on TV knew they were in love.

Sam and Leah...

Well, Sam said he was in love with her but was that really true? Leah wasn't gonna lie. That kiss was the best thing that had happened to her in years. Until Embry had spilled that damn lemonade, Leah had forgotten where she was. All she knew was that she had Sam's lips pressed against hers. Nothing mattered anymore. She had felt so safe, so sure that Sam had meant everything he said.

But then reality hit her. How could Sam love her? There was no possible way! He had imprinted on her cousin, Emily! Sure, she had died but all the more reason to be suspicious. Did he really love her or was he just acting this way to get over his depression? In five or ten years when he finally got over it, would he still love her the same way.

Leah remembered the days when she was young, naive. That Leah would've believed Sam in a heartbeat. She would've been sure that Sam would keep his promises, that he would never leave her.

But the new Leah--the smart, cautious Leah--knew better. He had told her he loved her. He had told her he would never leave her. And what had happened? He had gone and imprinted on Emily and left Leah! He had broken every promise he had made to her.

Did he really expect her to just forgive him after what he did?

That was torture...not being able to trust Sam.

And it was even more painful when she thought about how much she wanted to.

Leah had avoided Sam since the moment at the barbecue. He had started to act like his high-school self, sending her love letters and leaving flowers on her doorstep (Leah was shocked when she found out Sam remembered she loved pink roses). He had called several times but Sue and Seth were smart enough to tell him that she wasn't available. They knew she didn't want to talk to Sam. And she appreciated that.

She turned off the TV and wiped out the last scoop of Cookie Dough ice-cream. She was gonna have to have Seth buy more. There was no way she was going out in public. There was too much of a chance of Sam running into her.

As she dropped the ice-cream box into the trash bin, the doorbell. She was about to go upstairs, figuring someone else would answer it when she realized there was no one else. Sue had gone out with Charlie (what she saw in that old police officer, Leah would never know). Seth had gone to visit the Denalis and wouldn't be back till late.

Even though she didn't feel like company (and she certainly wasn't dressed for it), Leah opened the door. As soon as she saw who it was, she wished she hadn't.

"Hey," Sam greeted. "Can I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, he stepped inside, ignoring Leah's death stare.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"You wouldn't answer my calls," Sam pointed out.

Leah flushed. "I've been busy."

"I know you, Leah," Sam snorted. "You're avoiding me! And I wanna know why!"

This was obviously not gonna be a friendly visit.

"Is it because of that kiss?" Sam demanded. "Don't try and tell me you hated it! I could feel it! You loved every second of it! So why the hell are you avoiding me?!"

Leah didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer.

Sam headed into the den and his eyes fell on the coffee was a DVD cover lying on it.

"Romance fiction?" he said, examining the DVD cover. He eyed the tissues and the napkins covered with ice-cream stains.

He knew Leah enough to know what this meant.

"Why are you upset?" Sam asked her.

"I'm not upset!" Leah cried out.

Sam pointed at the evidence. "You were watching a sappy love story and eating ice-cream. You always do that when you're upset."

"I do not!" Leah insisted. But it was true. Anyone who knew Leah well enough would know that eating Cookie Dough and watching two people fall in love were the only things she felt like doing when she was in depressed mode.

"What happened?" Sam asked. His tone became soft and tender as he wrapped his arms around Leah. "Is that why you've been avoiding me? You didn't want me to see you so upset? What is it? Tell me? I'll make it go away?"

That last sentence did it.

"No, you won't!" Leah screamed, struggling free of Sam's arms. "Because you're the reason I'm upset! You and your stupid wolf imprinting-self..."

To Leah's surprise, there were no tears from this outcry. Strange. She must've cried herself dry or something.

In discovering this, she failed to notice Sam glaring at her.

"You still don't believe I love you, do you?" he said. "Even after what I said! What we did?"

"I told you last time, Sam," Leah reminded him. "It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. You were just upset--"

"We both know that's not true!" Sam argued."I love you, Lee-Lee--"

"Don't call me that!"

A painful feeling ran through Sam. She really didn't believe he loved her.

"I'll call you whatever I want!" Sam said, grabbing her. Leah winced as Sam's hands cut off her blood circulation.

"Sam...please..."

"What am I supposed to do, huh, Leah?" Sam shouted, still latched on to her. "Tell me! I'll do anything!"

"Sam.."

"Do you want me to jump off a cliff and kill myself?" Sam went on, oblivious to Leah's cries. "Cuz I will! If that's what it takes!"

"Sam, stop..."

"Tell me, Leah! Tell me what I have to do!"

"Get your hands off of her!"

Leah and Sam turned their heads to find Seth, standing in the front hallway. In all the commotion, they had failed to hear the door open.

"I mean it, Uley," Seth growled. "Let go of her!"

Sam's eyes immediately met Leah's frightened ones and quickly let go. The blood rushed into her veins.

"I'm sorry, Lee...Leah," he muttered. "I..."

"Just go, Sam," Seth ordered, holding the door open. "Leave! Now!"

Leah watched as Sam headed out the door.

As soon as the door closed, she realized something.

She had the sudden desire to go after him.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Seth watched his sister at the dinner table. She hadn't even lifted her fork once.

And she loved spaghetti.

Seth didn't even try to cheer her up. He knew it was hopeless. So did everybody else. All the wolves knew what Sam had done. Half of them, Jared and Paul, in particular took pity on Leah, yet thought Seth's anger at Sam was harsh. The other half, led by Seth and Quil, refused to accept Sam's apologies. So now the pack was split. The ones in side with Seth had joined Jacob's pack (not officially seeing as Jake was all the way in New England, but still).

And it was a good thing they were split, too. That way Sam couldn't see what Seth had been doing to all the stuff he had been sending. In his hopeful state, Sam had sent flowers and letters to Leah again for the past two weeks. But they never reached their destination. Seth had made sure to destroy them before Leah saw them. He knew Leah was trying to fight the urge to go back to Sam and he knew that if his sister saw the things from Sam, her will would crumble like dust.

And that was the exact opposite of what Seth wanted. Leah had been so upset when Sam had left her before. If he left her again...Seth shuddered to think of it. And he was sure his mother felt the same way, too. And if his father was alive, he would probably feel the same way also.

And Leah knew this.

It was quite obvious and after she had heard about the pack splitting, she realized that the chances of Seth going back to his old ways of worshiping the Alpha was slim to none.

That was partly why she didn't want to run off to Sam again.

But the other reason...the main reason why she didn't go back to Sam was: if he broke her heart again, would she be able to handle it?

----

Sam stood outside the Clearwater's house, watching the second-story window. He remembered Leah's room was and he was eyeing her window hopefully.

He had sent a letter two days ago, asking her if he could drop by to apologize. Of course, he didn't know about Seth's interference with the mail so Sam assumed that Leah's neglect to answer was her way of saying yes.

Sam was planning to apologize. He couldn't believe he had acted the way he had acted that day. And not seeing for the two weeks after had been torture. He knew he was driving Paul and Jared and the others up the wall with his fantasties, but he couldn't stop. He wanted to see Leah again...to hold her...to kiss her...to hear her voice again...to see her underneath him...to hear her moan and sigh his name like she used to do in high school when they--

A light at the window broke him out of his trance. It was time.

Sam took the rose he had brought and secure it in his mouth. He grabbed the lowest branch of the tree next to window, thanking God for not having it cut down. He swiftly climbed from one branch to another as he made his way to the branch just outside her window.

She had left it open so Sam quickly stuck his leg through and managed to squeeze into her room. He looked around. Leah wasn't around but he spotted light in the hallway. Leah was probably in the bathroom.

Sam stood in the middle of the room, eyeing every nook and cranny. Not much had changed since the last time he had been in here and that had been about 6 years ago! Her desk was still next to the window, underneath a bulletin board that held report cards and pictures of (as Sam was pleased to see) of her and Sam. The walls were still a pale cream color and the wall next to her door was covered with certificates (she had been on the track team in high school) and her graduation diploma.

Sam heard footsteps in the hallway. He sat himself down on Leah's bed and waited patiently.

----

Leah rinsed out her mouth and looked up, eyeing herself critically.

Why had she bought the nightie she was currently wearing? Her mother had insisted she buy it when they had gone shopping for the first time since Leah had become "normal" again. And Leah didn't know why she had given in.

Sure, it was cute. And white, which looked great on Leah's dark skin. But it was short and skimpy which made Leah uncomfortable. And it showed quite a lot of her_ upper body._ **(pic of nightie link in profile! its so cute! ;))**

Leah took out the alligator clip in her hair and shook it out till it was loose behind her back. Her hair was now down to her waist (her hair had grown back in an alarming rate).

As she made her way back to her room, she noticed it was a little chilly in the hallway. She had kept her window open to let out the stuffiness of her room, but now she regretted it a lot! She couldn't wait to get under warm covers.

She quickly slid into the room and closed the door quietly.

"I like your dress."

Leah gasped as she spun around. She relaxed a bit when she realized who it was.

How long had Sam been waiting for her?

Sam gave her a confused look. "You seem surprised to see me."

"What--" Leah stopped. If she kept screaming, it would eventually wake up Seth and her mother. "What are you doing here?" she continued, this time in whisper.

Sam got up and walked over to her. "I sent you a letter. I would've called except I knew you'd never answer and--"

'Wait, what letter?" Leah wondered.

"The letter...I sent you one," Sam told her. "Well, actually, I sent you a lot. Like I said, I knew you would never answer if I called--"

"I never got a letter," Leah pointed out.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "What..."

Then Leah realized...Seth...

"Ohmygod," Leah groaned. "I guess Seth's been interfering with the mail..."

"So you didn't get my flowers either?" Sam asked.

Leah could feel her mouth corners turning up. "You sent me flowers...again?"

"Well, don't worry about it," Sam said, holding out the rose. "I still have one more..."

"Sam," Leah whispered. "I'm glad that you're here, but...please...don't do this..."

Sam took Leah's tiny hands in his.

"Come on, Leah," he whispered to her tenderly. "You know I still love you. Why can't you just accept that?"

"How am I supposed to know that you're not acting this way just because you're upset that Emily's dead?" Leah pointed out.

"When are you gonna learn that Emily is completely irrelevant now?" Sam cut in.

"Sam..." Leah whispered.

Sam didn't give Leah a chance to answer. He pressed his lips against hers, wanting to taste them again. A few weeks...that had been too long for him. He didn't know how he managed to survive without Leah for the past six years...

Leah tried to push him away, but she couldn't. Partly because her werewolf strength was gone and partly because...

she didn't want to. It had been so long...ever since that kiss they had shared for the first time in five years, Leah had been secretly craving for another one...

_So you're just gonna give up like that? _A voice said.

To both her relief and her disappointment, Sam took his lips away. But soon they found their way to her neck. He pressed her against the wall and began to bite and suck on her sensitive spot, like he used to do in high school. He ran his hands up her nightie, hooking his finger to her thong. Leah moaned and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pulled hims closer...

_shit! _

"Sam..." Leah pleaded halfheartedly. "Stop...please..."

"I've waited too long for this night," Sam whispered in her ears. "I've been away from this for too long. I'm not leaving now. I can't leave now."

"Sam," Leah began, but Sam cut her off with a kiss again.

But this time, Leah was ready. She was not going to let it happen again.

"No, Sam," she said, putting all her strength into her arms. It worked.

Sam stared at her in disbelief. He didn't understand. He knew Leah was upset with him, but he thought she was over that...

"I don't get it, Leah," he whispered to her. "Isn't this...I mean..you don't want me anymore....I don't understand--"

Leah sighed and pointed to the window.

"I think you should go, Sam," she said softly. "Just go, please..."

Feeling dejected, Sam climbed out the window, onto the tree branch. He turned around to say good-bye, but Leah had already slammed the window down.

As Sam trudged away, he sensed a familiar sense of rejection. He remembered what it had been like, being first rejected by Leah.

He was 15 at the time...

_"Just ask her out, man," Alex White said with a grin. "Just do it."_

_"I don't know," Sam said. _

_Alex and the others made chicken noises. "Come on! She's a freshmen! There's no way she's gonna reject an older guy..."_

_Sam finally stood up. "Fine, I'll ask her."_

Sam chuckled as he remembered the stunned looked on Leah's face when they had come face to face.

_"Hi," Sam greeted her. "I'm Sam...Sam Uley."_

_"That's nice," Leah said. "I'm Leah."_

_"So..uh...I just wanted to say, welcome to high school!" Sam winced when that came out of his mouth. He sounded like a dork! He didn't know why. But suddenly, he felt nervous._

_"Uh, thanks, I guess," Leah said._

_"So, uh, I was wondering...uh...you...will you go to the Fall Formal with me?"_

_Leah shot him a confused look. Freshmen never got asked out by sophomores. _

_This was obviously some sort of joke._

_"Uh...thanks...but, I'm just going with friends," Leah said. "Sorry."_

Sam had felt the exact same waves of pain as he had watched Leah dance with some other boy at the Fall Formal. It was then he had realized, standing there with the pain of rejection and jealousy in him, that he wanted Leah to be his girlfriend.

So he had asked her out...after assuring her that it was no joke.

She had trusted him so completely after that.

As Sam phased back into a wolf, he made a silent vow to himself.

He was going to pursue Leah. He was going to convince her to trust him...

just like she did in high school.

----

Leah watched Sam disappear into the darkness. Part of her was glad to get rid of him. On the other hand....

...the bigger part wanted to tell him to come back. That part of her wanted to feel his lips again as he pressed her against the wall. That part of her wanted to moan his name and grab his hair...

"Get a hold of yourself, Leah," she whispered.

As Leah rubbed the sweat away from her neck, she felt something near her collarbone.

Oh no....

Leah quickly ran to the bathroom, flicking the lights on.

_Shit!_

He had giving her a freakin' hickey!

How was she going to explain this during breakfast?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

It was another sunny day in Forks, Washington. In fact, it was unusually hot. The entire town began to take advantage of this rare beautiful day. They dug out their shorts and tanks and lounged around in the backyard to tan.

The Quileute reservation was no different. The heat made no difference to the werewolves, who ran at a constant temperature of 109 degrees. But the others, particularly the girls, were overjoyed by the fact that the sunlight was supposed to last for, at least, a week.

And so Rachel stood before her long mirror, checking her old bikini. It still fit, thank goodness! And it look hot!

_Just wait until Paul sees me in this! _she thought with a wicked smile.

She threw on a yellow strapless sundress (**pic in profile) **and grabbed her sandals as she headed out the door.

"Bye, Dad!" she called out, giving him a kiss. "I'll be down at the beach!"

Rachel wasn't the only one with that idea. The beach was even more crowded now. Half was filled with tourists, taking pictures of the whales that came up to the surface. The other half was filled with reservation locals and teenagers from Forks.

"Hey, beautiful."

Rachel screamed a laugh as she felt a pair of huge arms wrap around her body. Before she knew it, Paul had thrown her over her shoulder.

"Put me down!" Rachel laughed.

Paul smirked. "Fine!" He dropped her onto the soft sand.

Rachel huffed."That's not funny!"

"So why are you laughing?" Paul contested with a mischievous grin.

"Gawd, Paul, you're so mean," they both heard Kim say as she approached them. "That's no way to treat a lady."

"You didn't mind so much when I did that to you," Jared pointed out as he joined them.

Kim blushed.

"I just hope Quil treats Claire with much more dignity," Rachel said rather haughtily.

Jared and Paul didn't laugh. Ever since he had joined Jacob's pack, it had been a little tense....

"Oh, you guys are being babies," Kim said, rolling her eyes."Will you grow up?"

"He's the one who left," Jared pointed out.

"He didn't leave," Rachel cut in. "He just changed packs, that's all."

As if on cue, Quil came into view. And, as usual, there was Claire holding his hands, giggling. In her other hand was a shell.

"Speak of the devil," Paul muttered. Rachel shot him a look that clearly said, 'Be nice!'

"Hello, ladies," Quil said. He pretended not to notice Paul or Jared.

Claire, on the other hand, had no problem with running over to them. "Hi!"

"Hey, Claire," Paul said.

"Look what I found!" Claire said, holding up the seashell proudly. "I found it all by myself too!"

"That's pretty, Claire," Jared told her. "Why don't you go find another one?"

"I'm staying here," Claire announced, plopping down between Kim and Rachel.

Paul gritted his teeth. It wasn't going to be easy, getting rid of Quil.

"Can I ask something?" the little girl asked. "Is Auntie Leah okay?"

"What do you mean?" Kim said.

"Quil told me that Auntie Leah and Uncle Sammie got into a fight," Claire answered. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Jared assured her. "Uncle Sam didn't hurt her."

"Quil told me he did," Claire said. "And Quil doesn't lie!"

If the situation wasn't so tense, Rachel and Kim would've probably laughed at Claire's upturned nose.

"He was just upset, Claire" Paul said to him. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, Claire," another voice said. "I won't hurt Leah."

"Uncle Sammie!" Claire exclaimed as she ran over to Sam. "Did you really hurt Auntie Leah?"

Sam sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt Auntie Leah. I promise."

"YAY!" Claire said, giggling. "And are you really in love with her? Are you gonna marry her? Do you kiss her?"

Kim raised her eyebrows at Quil. "What did you tell her?"

Quil shrugged. "She wanted to know..."

Rachel and Kim sighed. They couldn't argue with that.

"Hey, guys."

They both looked up. Seth had come to join them.

"Uncle Seth!" Claire said, now running over to Seth. "Is Auntie Leah okay?"

To everyone's surprise, there was a sudden smug smile on Seth's face.

"Yeah, Claire, everything is great," Seth said, squatting to come face to face with Claire. "You know why?"

"Why?" Claire gasped. Ears perked up. The others were curious, too.

Seth shot Sam a grin.

"Auntie Leah's got a new boyfriend!"

----

Leah sighed as she stared out the window. While everyone else had been enjoying the sunshine, she had been staying in the house. She didn't want to run into Sam. And she certainly didn't want anyone to see the hickey.

She had been lucky enough to hide it with her hair so far. But she knew someone would notice it eventually. And she wanted to avoid that as long as possible.

"Leah."

Leah gasped. She quickly grabbed her hair and bunched it up to one side to hide the hickey as she went into the front hallway.

"Hey, Mom," she said. That was when she noticed her mother wasn't alone."Who's this?"

The man gave her a small smile. His eyes were dark brown like his hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. His skin was tan and his face had a chiseled appearance. **(pic in profile)**

Sue smiled, glad that her daughter had noticed.

"Leah, do you remember Margot Tamp?" she asked. "My old friend from college? You know, the one who gave you all those moccassins?"

"Oh, yeah," Leah said, grinning.

Sue pulled the man forward. "This is her son, Devon."

Devon stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Leah noticed that he had a firm grip.

_Hmmm...strong, _she thought.

"Anyway, Devon is thinking of moving here," Sue continued.

"My parents just got divorced," Devon said, answering Leah's questioning look. "And I really don't feel like being around them right now."

"I was thinking you could show him around," Sue added. "He's only a year older than you, Leah."

Leah eyed Devon skeptically. He _was _sorta cute...

"Sure, why not?" she said.

Devon gave her that grin again."Can't wait."

* * *

**Uh-oh....**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

So for the next few weeks, Leah and Devon were inseparable, much to Sue's and Seth's joy. Leah, keeping true to her word, had showed Devon the beach, the arcade, the ancient burial grounds, etc. They had soon run out of stuff to see so Leah had shown him Hoquaim and Olympia and Portland. She couldn't believe it at first when Devon had said he had never seen a city!

"Like never?" she had said.

Devon had laughed at her shocked expression. "My parents always liked quiet places so we always stayed in rural areas and small towns. Big malls and lights and stuff...it's all new to me."

"That's not acceptable," Leah had gasped. "You need a night out at the club!"

"Do I get to go with you?" Devon had asked her.

The blood had immediately ran to Leah's cheeks. "Sure."

"It's a date then," he'd said, giving her the grin again.

_What about Sam? _a small voice in Leah's head had said. But she had shaken it off, saying, "I guess it is."

So there was Leah on a Saturday night putting on makeup and her black heels **(pic in profile). **She was already in her dress, which she had picked out especially for the date **(pic in profile)**. She and Devon had agreed to meet at eight and go to Club Skins, a famous club in Portland.

_Ding-dong._

Leah eyed the clock. It was already 7:58! Where had the time gone!

She ran downstairs and, before she grabbed the door, she checked her appearance in the hallway mirror. Satisfied, she opened the door.

The smile quickly dropped from her face.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

To her dismay, instead of leaving, Sam pushed past her, into the house. And he did not look happy.

"I heard you were going on a date," he said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Leah wanted to know.

Sam answered, "Sue told me. Actually she told everyone!"

"What's it to you?" Leah grumbled.

"May I ask why?"

Leah saw red. "Because I can, dammit! I don't see why it has to be your business! I'm a grown woman!"

Sam pointed to her neck. "I didn't give you a hickey for no reason, Leah! You're mine!"

"Am not!"

"Well, even if you're not, you're not going out dressed like that," Sam said, eyeing Leah's dress. In truth, he actually liked the dress. It hugged every curve nicely and he was sorely tempted to run his hands over them. Unfortunately, so would every other guy in town.

Leah huffed. "I can and I will! I'm not walking into Club Skins, looking like some prude nerd!"

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Both Leah and Sam turned to see their new addition. Only difference was, Leah had a big smile on her face.

Sam didn't.

"Who's this?" Devon asked, looking at Sam.

"He's no one," Leah answered, grabbing Devon's hand. "Let's go."

As Sam watched Leah get into Devon's car, his hands balled into fists.

He wasn't letting Devon steal his girl!

Sam ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone out of the holder. He quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, Paul," he said. "Get Jared. We're going out."

"Cool, where?" Paul asked.

Sam looked out the window as Devon's car disappeared from sight.

"Club Skins."

Sam hung up the phone and ran out of the house, back to his to grab a shirt.

He was gonna teach Devon a thing or two about stealing from him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Club Skins was well-known for two things: strong beer and a hell lot of skanks.

So Leah had never gone there. One, she wasn't of age and two, her self-esteem had hit the all-time low when she had turned into a wolf.

But this time it was different. Leah was a normal girl and an adult, too. She saw no problem with hanging out at a club.

And she was with a hot date.

A definite plus to her ego.

"Club Skins isn't for the timid," Leah teased Devon as they got out of his car. "Sure you can handle it?"

Devon grinned as he placed an arm around her waist. "I think so."

They showed their ID to the bouncer who let them in...right after a group of girls who were clearly not of age.

"Think we should report them?" Devon said, pointing them out.

Leah shrugged. "Let them have their fun. It's their problem."

The two headed to the dance floor just as "Sugar" by Flo-Rida came on.

"Hey, cutie wanna dance?" a drunk girl said, grinning at Devon. Her red hair was in messy curls and her makeup was running off, but she seemed oblivious to this as she ran her fingers up and down Devon's face. "Or we could have a party of our own outside..."

Thankfully, Leah pulled him away before things got too ugly.

"You weren't kidding," Devon said as he watched the girl stumble away from them.

Leah sighed. "I told you."

Soon they were busy on the dance floor. Leah had to say that for someone who had never been to a club, Devon was a pretty good dancer.

She was too busy dancing to notice three new guys come in. They were qucikly followed by two girls who seemed to be with them.

But Devon saw them. And he wasn't happy.

----

_Dammit! That dude doesn't give up! _Devon thought mentally as he watched Sam head to the bar.

Devon was beyond pissed. He had a game plan. He had come down to the Quileute reservation to score some chicks. He had heard about Leah from his mother, about how beautiful and nice she was. He had spent weeks charming Leah, making her trust him. And tonight was supposed to be the night!

He had not calculated some jealous ex-boyfriend.

But it didn't matter.

Leah was gonna be Devon's before the night was over.

He was gonna make sure of it.

Devon took his arms and snaked them around Leah's waist.

----

Sam scanned the club. Paul and Jared had disappeared with Rachel and Kim. Yet Sam couldn't care less.

He had asked the bartender if he had seen anything, but he had been far from helpful.

_Guess I'm on my own, _Sam groaned to himself.

Sam couldn't believe how terrible his luck was. Why did Leah and that jerk have to go to someplace crowded like Club Skins? Why couldn't they go someplace like a restaurant? Someplace where Sam could easily spot Leah?

"Hey, cutie, wanna dance?" a girl said, appearing out of nowhere.

Sam stared at the girl in disgust. He didn't put makeup on himself, but he was sure it wasn't supposed to be running down the face.

He pushed the girl away, rather rudely, he had to admit, as he headed up to the club balcony. He'd have a good view from there.

"Alright, let's slow it down," the DJ said.

Immediately, _I Will Still Love You _by Britney Spears came on.

Sam froze. He knew this song. He knew it well...

----

Leah stopped dancing as _I Will Still Love You_ by Britney Spears came out of the speakers.

"What's wrong?" Devon asked, noticing Leah's discomfort.

"This..." Leah gave Devon a sad smile. "It's nothing..."

Devon put on his sympathetic face. "Is it about that guy..."

Leah nodded. "This is..._was _our song."

"You okay?" Devon asked her tenderly.

"I'm fine," Leah said.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Devon suggested. "Get some fresh air? We'll come back in when the song's over."

Leah wholeheartedly agreed.

----

Sam found it hard to concentrate as he tried to find Leah. It didn't help that the song was in top volume.

_And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting I will still love you  
You are my summer breeze my winter sun, my springtime soul, my autumn touch of gold  
You are my sky my rain a way which my love flows cuz you're all  
The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul  
Even if we find ourselves apart  
We will hold out hopes and dreams  
Forever in our hearts_

This song had been played at the junior prom. Sam could remember it like it was yesterday. He had kissed Leah and had promised that he would love her forever. That no matter what, he would still love her.

But fate was cruel.

Boy, life sucked!

As Sam scanned a dance floor, he noticed one girl crying. A guy was rubbing her arms, trying to comfort her.

Wait a second...Sam squinted.

Yes, it was!

He watched as Devon led her out of the club.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Sam said to himself as he followed them out.

----

Leah leaned against Devon as they stood in the alleyway next to the club.

"Thanks for being so understanding," she said to Devon.

Devon smiled at her. "No prob. It was getting hot in there anyway."

Leah sighed as she leaned her head against the wall. "Out of all the slow songs out there, why did they have to play that one?"

"Is it really that bad?"

Leah shook her head. "I just wanna forget about it..."

"I can help you with that," Devon said, smirking. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

At first, it was nice. Leah wrapped her arms around him. It was nothing like kissing Sam, but Devon's lips were soft.

Suddenly, they weren't soft. The kiss suddenly became rough and too much for Leah.

Leah felt Devon's hands run up her legs. And it felt extremely uncomfortable.

Leah pushed Devon off of her. All of the sudden, the atmosphere was too uncomfortable.

"I have to go," Leah said as she tried to leave.

She felt Devon roughly grab her back. A searing pain ran throughout her body as he slammed her against the wall.

"Hey, I came all this way to be with you," Devon whispered in a husky voice. "Don't I get something in return?"

Before she could answer, Devon's lips roughly pushed against hers and forced entrance. Leah could feel his suddenly rough hands pushing her dress up.

Wait a second...

"You know, Leah, I'm surprised at how easily you fell for my good-guy charade," Devon said to her as he unzipped his pants with one hand. "I'm a better actor than I thought."

"Devon," Leah whimpered. "Please..."

"I didn't come here because I wanted to be away from my parents," Devon went on with a smirk. "I came here to get some new meat. And you fell right into my net."

Leah winced when she heard the sound of her dress tearing. She screamed as Devon ripped the top part of the dress.

"It's just too bad your boyfriend isn't here to save you," he whispered to her as he prepared himself.

Leah tried to scream when she felt Devon's hands rip her panties off. But her voice didn't seem to be working. How could she have been so stupid? She had walked right into an isolated alleyway with some guy she had only known for a few weeks. How could she--

Suddenly, there was a punching sound. Leah opened her eyes.

There was Devon on the ground. And there was Sam with blood on his hands.

"Sam," she managed to say.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the alleyway.

"Get in the car," Sam ordered, opening the door for her.

"Ohmygod, Leah!" Kim exclaimed as she ran over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Leah grumbled.

"No, you're not," Sam argued. "I'm taking you home!"

"I don't wanna go home!"

Sam forced Leah into the passenger seat of his car. He turned to Kim.

"You're gonna have to call a cab," Sam told her apologetically.

Kim smiled. "Don't worry about it."

As Sam revved the engine, he noticed Leah's fingers itching toward the door handle.

"I'll just drag you back," he warned her.

The tires skidded and left tire marks in the parking lot as Sam's car sped out onto the road.

* * *

**ok...this is soooo NOT my best chapter. sorry. i have a slight writers block. if u don't like it, i'll rewrite it and upload a new one. **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Sam knew he was going over the speed limit. But he didn't care. In fact, he didn't really care about anything right now except to get Leah home safely.

His plan was simple. Hand Leah over to Sue and make sure she knew what a jerk Devon had been. Then find Devon and beat the crap out of him.

But he could see this wasn't gonna work when he saw her house.

No lights. That meant no one was home.

"Hey!" Leah exclaimed as Sam sped away. "I thought you were taking me home!"

"I'm not leaving you at your house alone!" Sam shouted back at her. "He'll find you and then..."

"I can take care of myself!" Leah shouted back.

"You didn't do such a good job of it back there!" Sam pointed out loudly.

"Well, where are you taking me?" Leah asked, looking out the window. It didn't take this long to get to Sam's house.

"I'm taking you to a motel," Sam told her. "Where he can't find you for now! Then we're calling the police!"

The word 'police' did it. Leah burst into tears.

"What is wrong with me?" she screamed at herself. "I went into some alleyway with a guy I've only known for a few weeks..."

"It's fine, Leah," Sam said to her. "He won't touch you again."

"I was so freaked out," Leah sniffled. "I thought...I thought..."

"Well, he didn't!" Sam cut in."And I'm not letting him!"

His eyes fell on a bright red neon sign that read _Breakfast & Bed_

He pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll get us a room," Sam said, opening the door. Before he closed the door, he looked at Leah. "Stay here! And keep the doors locked until I come back."

As Sam went in to purchase a room, he could feel his knees struggling.

If he had come only a few minutes late...

_No! Don't think about that!_ He scolded himself. _She's safe now_.

"Welcome to the Breakfast & Bed," a bored-looking teenag boy said from behind the counter."Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, no," Sam answered.

The boy typed something onto the computer. "Would you like a single bed or a double-bed room?"

"Double." Sam knew Leah would never sleep in the same bed with him.

After paying the boy and grabbing the keys, Sam went over to his car. Despite his warning, Leah was sitting on the hood.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded. "I told you to stay in the car!"

"It was hot in there," Leah told him.

Sam took a deep breath. "I got us a room. Lets go."

Luckily, their room was on the first floor so they didn't have to walk too far.

"I'll call Sue," Sam told Leah. "Or do you wanna do that yourself?"

"You do that," Leah said. "Um...and...thanks, by the way."

Sam raised his eyebrows as Leah headed into the bathroom.

So she was grateful after all.

----

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Leah collapsed to the floor. Once again, tears were threatening to fall out.

Sam probably thought she was being ridiculous. She was almost raped and she was acting like it was nothing. But truth be told, she had been terrified. And right now, she wanted to get as far away as possible.

Not only that, but she was well aware of the fact that she was in a motel room with her ex-boyfriend!

Ugh! She could hear the gossip now! If word got around about this...

Leah quickly climbed out of her torn dress and heels and climbed into the shower. The warm water soothed her right away, as she was hoping it would.

But as she climbed out of the shower, she realized something.

There were no robes.

What was she gonna do now?

She couldn't go out naked or with just a towel....Sam was out there. Yet it seemed silly to put her dress back on.

Before she could decided what to do, there was knock on the bathroom door.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Uh...yeah," Leah answered.

"What's wrong?" Apparently, Sam noticed the stress in her voice.

Leah bit her lip. "Uh...can I borrow your shirt?"

"Why?"

"There are no robes," Leah admitted.

There was a slight pause.

"Open the door," he said.

Leah opened it up a crack and Sam's black T-shirt was thrown in.

"Thanks," she said as she closed the door.

Thank goodness Sam was so huge. His T-shirt covered her entire body.

She grabbed her dress and heels. She bit her lip when she thought about her pair of thongs lying somewhere in the alleyway.

Great....

She quickly snatched a towel before closing the bathroom door.

"I called your mom," Sam said near the phone. "She says that she loves you and to be careful."

Leah sighed as she sat down on the other bed. At least there were two. She would've been mortified if there had only been one.

But her relief soon ended when she felt Sam sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry about Devon," he told her softly.

This time Leah let her tears fall.

"Don't be," she cried. "He was a jerk!"

Sam scooted closer to Leah as he placed one hand on her back and another behind her head. He gently pressed Leah against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Leah went on. "He..he almost raped me! I was so scared! I thought..."

"Don't worry, Leah," Sam whispered to her. "You're safe now. He's not gonna hurt you."

And that's how they stayed: pressed together, her body in his arms until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**haha! u guys probably thought they were gonna have sex right? **

hahahahaha!!!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

"So nothing happened?"

"I swear! Nothing happened!"

Paul was confused. Sam and Leah had shared a motel room, for crying out loud!

"So nothing happened really?"

"I swear if you ask one more time--"

"Okay, okay."

It was Sunday, the day after the club incident. Kim had quickly informed the others what had happened so pretty much everyone knew that Sam and Leah had gone away together.

And it didn't take them long to find out where....

"So let me get this straight," Paul said, still confused. "You and Leah went into a motel...alone...."

"I wasn't gonna leave her at her house or mine! Devon would've found her!"

"She was wearing nothing but your T-shirt," Paul listed, ignoring Sam's comment.

"Well, it was either that or come out naked and I highly doubt...."

"_And_," Paul finished, cutting Sam off. "she was in perfect position to kiss and make out with and you're telling me that you didn't even _try _to..."

"She almost got raped!" Sam shouted at him. "I wasn't gonna have _sex_ with her after _that_!"

"Okay, geez," Paul said, putting his hands up.

Sam groaned as he plopped down on the couch. "Maybe I should've just dropped her off. Maybe--"

"No way, like you said, if you had done that, Devon would've easily found her!" Paul reminded him. "And you were right. He did come to Leah's house."

"Yeah, and then left before the police could catch him," Sam cut in.

"But Leah's safe," Paul pointed out. "That's all that matters, right?"

"Sure, sure."

The guys were silent for a moment.

Then Paul cleared his throat.

"So are you _sure _nothing..."

"Ugh! Get out!" Sam ordered, punching Paul in the head.

Paul quickly dodged and ran out of the house before Sam could throw in another punch.

But as Paul strolled through the woods, was far from angry or scared of Sam. He was actually relieved.

He remembered when Sam had imprinted on Emily. But despite Sam's happiness, despite the fact that he had found his other half, his true soulmate, Sam had always been so depressed whenever he thought of Leah. Only Paul knew this. Somehow Sam had managed to keep it from the rest of the pack, especially Leah.

And now, here was Sam, practically _this _close to getting back together. And Paul could tell...Sam was getting impatient.

----

Sam groaned as he leaned his head onto the back of the couch. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute.

Ever since that night at the motel, life had become so unbearable for Sam. From the moment he had seen Leah in his T-shirt, he had wanted to rip it off and show her exactly how much he loved her. He fantasies were becoming more and more...well...horny. And it didn't help when Sam remembered having sex with Leah. He wanted it all: the way she moaned his name, the way she shrieked when he kissed her on her sensitive spots, the way she would take her hands and do incredible things to his body...

Sam let his eyes drift close. He immediately saw Leah's face and didn't even try to suppress it. She was wearing that white nightie she had worn on that night Sam had snuck into her room. But this time, she didn't seem surprised when she saw Sam.

_"Oh, Sam," Leah purred tauntingly. "I've missed you..."_

Sam didn't bother to stop as his hands unzipped his pants. He slowly took out his hard member out of his boxers...

_Leah straddled Sam on the bed and laid gentle, teasing kisses on his jaw line. "You know what I would love to do tonight..."_

Sam took his hand and grabbed his end. His hand pumped up and down, gently at first...

_Leah licked her lips seductively as she slowly eased the straps of her nightie down...until the top part of it was bunched up...just under her breasts. _

_Sam reached his hand out. He wanted to squeeze her mounds, her perfect Leah teasingly slapped his hand away._

_"uh-uh-uh," she whispered, softly in his ear. _

Sam's breathing became more and more raspy as he began to pump himself faster.

_"You're gonna have to be patient, Uley," Leah whispered, running a finger down his face. Her lumps were only a millimeter away from Sam's chest. Even now, they brushed it every now and then, teasing him. "Think about me. I had to wait years..."_

Sam groaned as he ran his hand up and down. Faster and faster...he could feel himself getting close...

Oh, if only Leah could see what he was thinking!

_Leah slipped off her panties waved them tauntingly on his, now exposed, member. The soft material ticked it gently as it swayed, back and forth...back and forth..._

"Leah!" Sam growled. He took his other hand and squeezed his balls. It would've been even more perfect if Leah was there to help...

_Leah grabbed Sam's end roughly and slid it into her mouth. He was too big so whatever was exposed was taken care of by her hands..._

Sam spread his legs out wider and pulled on his member. He wanted to come right now! Why wasn't his body listening?

_Leah screamed with both pain and pleasure as Sam thrust into her. He didn't bother being slow and gentle. He didn't have time for that._

_"Oh, Sam!" Leah shrieked. Just the sound of her voice was turning Sam on. "Faster! Harder!"_

"Leah!" Sam let out as he finally released himself.

He cleaned himself up and threw his pants and boxers into the hamper. As he searched around his closet for another pair to wear, his eyes fell on the black T-shirt Leah had worn at their night together at the motel...

Sam checked himself.

_Shit!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Leah frowned as she scanned the racks of shirts. None of them really had an appeal to her.

This was one of those times when she hated the fact that La Push didn't have a mall.

"Oh, hey, Leah!"

It only took Leah seconds to realize who was calling her.

"Oh, hey, Tanya," she said with an uneasy smile. She wasn't a wolf anymore so the smell didn't get to her. In fact, Tanya smelled pretty good. But vampires still gave her the willies.

Oblivious to Leah's uneasiness, Tanya pressed something into her hand.

"What this?" Leah said, looking at it. It was white and stiff and had fancy writing on it.

"It's an invitation, silly," Tanya chucked. "Kate and Garrett are getting married. It's about time, too."

Leah eyed her invitation. Sure enough the words 'wedding' and 'Kate and Garrett' were in the script.

"You'll come, won't you?" Tanya said, smiling. "Seth told me he would. And you'll see the Cullens, too and their friend, Jacob. I'm sure the pack would love to see him again."

Leah looked up at Tanya. The wedding was far from lists of things Leah would want to go to. On the other hand, she _did _sort of miss Jacob and the others.

"Sure, why not?" Leah said. This time her smile was genuine. "Thanks..."

"The weddings at _Profiter de la Vie,_" Tanya said flawlessly. "It's a hotel about a few miles off of Seattle."

"Profiter de la Vie?" Leah repeated. It sounded fancy...too fancy for her liking.

Tanya nodded. "It means 'enjoy life.'"

Oh, well, that explained why they were holding the wedding _there!_

"So I guess I'll see you in a few weeks," Tanya said to her as she pranced out of the store.

As Leah read the invitation, she found herself suddenly grateful that she was already in a mall.

She had some serious wedding-shopping to do!

Oh, and a room to reserve.

----

A figure watched Leah as she lugged shopping bags to her car. A smirk came to his face.

It had been a very long time. And now he was ready.

He wasn't going to fail this time. From what he knew, the wedding was in a hotel. There was no way she was going to be escape.

He chuckled as he thought about the pretty dress he would be ruining.

Oh, well. She would forget about it soon enough.

The man quickly slid off his sunglasses just as he saw another woman step outside. What's-her-name? Tanya?

He headed over to her.

"Hello," he said with his charming smile. "I believe I saw you talking to my friend, Leah."

"Oh, you're a friend of Leah's?" Tanya said, obviously surprised.

The man nodded. "I couldn't help but overhear you inviting her to a wedding. I would just like to say thank you for inviting her. I always told her she needed to get out more."

Tanya gave him a smile. "That's so nice that you're always looking out for her."

"Yes, well, Leah is every man's dream."

Tanya laughed. "Would you like to come? The more the merrier!"

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Please," Tanya said, pushing an invitation toward him. "I insist."

"Oh, well, thank you," he said, accepting it graciously. "But please don't mention this to Leah. I don't want her to think I'm only going for her sake. She'll feel guilty."

"I understand," Tanya said, nodding. "May I have your name? I need it for the guest list."

The man smiled.

"Devon," he answered. "Devon Tamp."

* * *

**he's baaaaaaaaaack!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Profiter de la Vie, or "The Pro" for short, was a famous hotel for weddings in the state of Washington. Not only did it's French-origin name mean 'Enjoy Life' but it had every essential for a girl to have her dream wedding. Beautiful reception halls, wedding chapels, honeymoon suites, and even a garden with a gazebo, perfect for wedding pictures.

Which was exactly why Kate had chosen the hotel. She had always dreamed of having a big, white weddind. And, thanks to Alice Cullen, it was finally coming true. True to her word, Alice had somehow put together the catering, flowers, and everything else in just a matter of weeks.

What made this even more special was that Garrett had asked in the first place. They, as vampires, didn't need to do such things as get married in order to be together. Vampire rules were very different from human ones. But Garrett had told her that he wanted her to be his _legally_.

So there was Kate, standing in a little dressing room. Her wedding dress, made by a friend of Alice's, was truly one of a kind. It had a lacy bodice and had tan fabric swirling around, covering some of the white dress underneath. Tiny flowers were placed throughout the front of the dress and the on the hip was a huge rose. **(pic in profile). **There was no veil but she did have a band of flowers placed on top of her head.

The only bad thing was that her sister had invited werewolves. As a vampire, Kate didn't find the smell of them very appealing. But they were friends and, to be honest, she actually missed Jacob Black.

And, she was surprised to hear from Seth, Leah Clearwater was no longer a werewolf. Kate was curious to see how this change was becoming of her.

Just then Tanya Alice both stuck their heads into her dressing room, announcing that the first guest had arrived.

Kate took a deep breath. It was almost starting!

----

Sam shifted uncomfortably as he noticed the vampires taken their seats. There were more than he had expected. When Tanya had told him about the guests, she had only mentioned the Cullens. She hadn't mentioned anymore than that!

He eyed them wearily and, to his dismay, some stared back. He tried his best not to wrinkle his nose. At least, he was glad to say, his reserved seat was on the other side of the aisle. Alice had planned ahead and had cleverly placed the werewolves on one side with the humans and the vampires on the other side.

This might've been better if the other pack members had come but they were all coming later. Even the Cullens might have relaxed him a bit but they were nowhere in sight.

Just then, to his relief, his eyes fell on Jacob Black. He quickly headed over to him.

"Jacob," he said, grinning. "It's great to see you."

Jacob grinned back. "Good to see you, too. How's the pack?"

"Getting better," Sam answered. "Thank you for allowing the others to come back."

Jacob shrugged. "No prob. I didn't have time to be the Alpha."

"So, where is Renesmee?" Sam asked, looking around. "I thought she'd be with you."

"Oh, Alice is helping her get ready. She's the bridesmaid," Jacob said.

Sam eyed Jacob's face. Was it his imagination or did he not want to talk about his imprintee?

"How's Seth?" Jacob wondered. "Bet he's totally jazzed to be surrounded by vampires."

Sam laughed. "I'm not so sure. I bet he'd be surprised when he comes. Tanya only mentioned the Cullens."

"They're actually not so bad," Jacob admitted. "Once you get to know them. And, in their defense, Tanya didn't mention that we were coming at all!"

Sam chuckled. It looked like he wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"How about Leah?" Jacob went on. "I still can't believe she's not a wolf anymore."

For the first time, Seth felt himself getting stuffy.

"Uh, Leah's fine," Sam managed to say. "I don't see much of her."

"You sure?" Jacob said slowly. "Because...uh...Paul and the others mentioned that you and Leah..well...you know...went to a motel..."

Sam made a mental note to himself to _kill _Paul later.

"Nothing happened," Sam told truthfully. "I was just trying to save her from a guy."

"What guy?"

It was around this time when Sam happened to look over at the entrance. A tall man with a ponytail walked in. His hair was no a light brown color but that wasn't why Sam was staring.

"That guy!" Sam growled.

Jacob followed his stare. "Hey, isn't that Devon?"

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "You know him?"

"Tanya invited him," Jacob answered. "He said he was a friend of Leah's. Tanya said he seemed nice."

"Well, he better be," Sam said, shooting Devon a threatening glare. "If he tries to hurt Leah again, I swear I'll--"

"Whoa, chill," Jacob said, thudding Sam on the back. "This is a wedding. Lighten up. Besides, do you really think he'll do anything to Leah _here?"_

Sam had to admit, he had a point. People would notice if Devon and Leah suddenly disappeared. At least, he would. This wasn't a crowded club anymore. Plus, there were thousands of vampire women who would probably look more appealing to Devon than Leah would. Of course, to Sam, this was a completely different story, but this was Devon...

Suddenly, a woman entered the wedding hall. Sam probably wouldn't have noticed her if she wasn't Leah. And she looked heartbreakingly beautiful...and sexy! She was wearing a skinny white dress that had ruffles on the bottom. Folded strips ran down her back and side, drawing attention to her perfect legs, along with her white heels **(pic in profile)**. Even with a short jacket she was wearing, her cleavage was still visible and highly tempting.

And Sam wasn't the only one who thought so.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Leah's eyes became wide as she eyed all the vampires on one side of the wedding hall. She didn't remember Tanya mentioning them!

"Leah, you look beautiful."

Leah gasped as she found herself looking at Devon.

What the hell?

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Devon smiled. "Tanya invited me."

"How do _you_ know Tanya?" Leah wanted to know.

Devon gave her a cruel, mocking smile. "Let's just say, I have a...connection."

To her disgust, Devon began eyeing her openly up and down. The pig!

"Just stay away from me," Leah warned him.

Devon laughed again. "Leah, that was a long time ago. Besides, I want to catch up and hang out. And I'm sure you do to."

He roughly grabbed Leah's hands and began to pull her towards him.

But before he could, a large hand pushed him back.

"That's no way to treat a lady," a familiar voice said. Leah looked at her rescuer.

_Jacob! _

"Jacob!" she gasped, throwing her arms around her old friend. "It's been so long."

"Good to see you, too, Leah," Jacob said, leading her away from the disgruntled Devon.

"How is everyone?" Leah asked as she eyed Jacob. Had he actually gotten _bigger? _Was that possible? Was it simply the result of not seeing him for some time?

"Good," Jacob said, chuckling. "Alice certainly had fun, as you can see."

Leah smiled. It was good to see Jacob again.

"Oh, hello, Leah," Renesmee said, giving her a hug. "It's great to see you."

"Nessie!" Leah exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl. "You've gotten so big. How old are you now?"

"Six," Renesmee whispered to her. Then in a louder voice she said, "I just turned sixteen."

"We should go," Jacob said, taking Renesmee's hand. "I heard Alice and Bella fighting. Better see what's going on."

Leah hadn't heard anything but she figured this was because her ears had dulled. She watched in amusement as Renesmee pulled her hand free of Jacob's.

"Hey."

Once again, Leah found herself surprised. Tanya had never mentioned inviting...

"Sam," she said.

Sam gave her a smile. "You look so beautiful, Leah."

Despite how she felt, Leah couldn't help smiling. "Thanks. You cleaned up pretty well yourself."

She noticed a girl, obviously human, looking at Sam with obvious interest. Leah noticed this made her uncomfortable.

"Um, so, how exactly did you get the invite?" Leah asked, stepping closer. For some odd reason, she didn't want this girl getting close to Sam.

"Tanya remembered me from when Renesmee was a baby," Sam answered, oblivious to the close contact. "And she thought it would be rude to invite Seth and Jacob and not the rest of us."

"Oh," Leah said. She eyed the girl, who was now heading over to Sam.

_Oh no you don't!_

"So, uh, I never got a chance to thank you," Leah said, drifting closer. "You know for saving me...from Devon. And it was so smart of you to take me to a motel."

The girl stopped in her tracks.

Sam scowled. "I don't know how that bastard got invited to the wedding!"

"He says he knows Tanya," Leah told him. "I bet he just pretended to be my friend."

To her delight, Sam put his arm around her. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays away from you."

Leah sighed of relief as the girl took the hint and headed back to her seat. "Thanks."

Sam smiled at Leah. He had been totally oblivious to the girl who had been staring at him. He assumed Leah's sigh of relief was from his promise.

"I told you I wasn't gonna let him touch you, didn't I?" Sam reminded her.

Leah grinned at the memory. And it came to her that she liked the feel of Sam's arm around her. It had a nice weight to it.

As more and more guests arrived, the fine line between the humans with the werewolves and the vampires became more instinct as guests were led to their seats.

To Leah's relief, the girl she had seen earlier was nowhere in sight. To her dismay, however, her seat was a couple of rows in front of Sam.

And to further dismay, Devon was placed next to her.

"Hey, Leah," Devon said, smiling at her.

Leah did her best to ignore him.

----

Sam felt his hands ball into fists as he saw Devon sit down next to Leah. _His _Leah.

Sam realized he should've told Tanya that he wanted Leah to sit next to him.

He suddenly felt like a jealous teenager.

This wasn't fair!

He bared his teeth when he realized Devon was trying to place his hand on Leah's legs.

How dare he touch her!

"Hey, you alright?" a voice next to him asked.

Sam turned and came face to face with Jared. When did he get here?

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied as the music started.

But even the entrance of the bride, who was clearly beautiful, couldn't distract Sam from the display in front of him. He only had eyes for Leah. Unfortunately, Devon had the same idea and, not once, did he look at the bride.

In fact (and Sam wanted to punch his face off for this) his eyes were fixated on Leah as if in a trance...and it wasn't to look at her face.

Leah, having the manner of a courteous guest, tried her best to ignore Devon. But Sam barely noticed, even when Leah upturned her nose, which during any other situation, would've made Sam laugh. But this action only made him angrier, especially since it exposed most of her neck. And Devon was quick to notice.

Sam hoped, for Devon's sake, that the wedding ceremony would be long.

Because when it was time for the reception party, Devon was gonna wish he had never even met Leah.

He was gonna wish that he had never touched her.

Sam would make sure of it.

* * *

**woo-hoo! Sam to the rescue! **


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Thanks to Alice's spectacular planning, the ceremony had flowed into the reception party food table, covered with lace tablecloths, were covered with dainty sandwiches, little cakes, and other food that seemed too beautiful to eat. On the other side of the room was the beverage table. Bottles of ginger ale and champagne were emptied out onto glass goblets. A fountain of chocolate sat in the middle of the table, along with marshmallows, strawberries, graham crackers, and skewers in every color.

Jared knew that Alice had done this, partly to distract humans from the fact that _some_ of the guests weren't very hungry. And he had to hand it to her--the little vampire knew how to plan ahead.

"Here, I brought you a plate."

Jared looked down and saw Renesmee holding out a plate of sweets to him.

"Er...thanks," he said, taking the plate. He _was _pretty hungry.

Renesmee smiled as she stood next to him.

"Where's Jacob?" Jared asked.

To his surprised, Renesmee scowled. "I don't know. Probably flirting with another girl, for all I care." She waved her hand dismissively, as if she couldn't care less.

"Jacob flirts with other girls?" Jared asked. Strange. He had always thought imprinters were faithful to their imprintees....

"Well, he says he doesn't," Renesmee sneered. "But who can read his mind?"

"Your dad?" Jared said.

Renesmee scowled even further. "Well, I don't trust Dad either. Men are all the same."

Jared was about to open his mouth to protest when he felt a small piece of a doughnut being shoved into his mouth.

"Hey, man, don't chew with your mouth open," Jacob laughed.

Jared quickly swallowed the piece of dougnut and turned to speak to Renesmee.

Too late. She was already gone.

"Thanks a lot, Jake," Jared grumbled. "I'm about to defend you and you rudely shove food in my face."

"Defend me?" Jacob repeated. His eyes followed Renesmee who was standing in front of the chocolate fountain, dipping a strawberry in.

Jared nodded. "She thinks you're flirting with other girls. You better watch it, man."

Jacob sighed. "I'm not flirting! I'm just being nice! Can I help it if I act like a gentleman?"

"Since when are you a gentleman?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. I guess Edward is rubbing off on me," Jacob admitted."Better go talk to her."

"Well, be careful," Jared said as Jacob disappeared through the crowd. "Be polite! And don't shove fodo in her face! She won't like it!"

He ignored the looks he got from people as he shouted the last sentence.

What? Jacob had to know that shoving food was not a gentlemanly fashion!

"Hey, have you seen Leah?"

Jared stared at Sam. "I thought you were just with her."

"I was," Sam said. "But then I looked away for a second to grab something to eat. When I looked back, she was gone! I told her to stay with me!"

Jared patted Sam on the back. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's all right."

"Yeah, well, Devon's here," Sam told him. "And until he's gone.."

"Whoa, wait, Devon's here?" Jared exclaimed. Again...more looks. But he ignored them again. "Devon? As in Devon _Tamp_? As in guy-who-tried-to-rape-Leah? _That_ Devon Tamp?"

"Watch your mouth!" Sam shushed him.

"Sorry," Jared said. "But you better find her fast, Sam. If you don't..."

"Yes, thank you so much for reminding me!" Sam hissed as he walked away.

"You go get him, Sam!" Jared shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "Make his life hell! Kick him where it hurts!"

This time people glared. Jared sighed.

"What?" he said to the nearest couple. "I'm just giving words of encouragement!"

----

Leah let out a deep breath as she stepped out into the cool air. It was slightly windy now and the breeze felt good against her skin.

The reception party, despite the size of the room, had been extremely uncomfortable for Leah. The vampires were nerve-wracking enough. Even though they were wearing contacts (they had to, to hide the eyes), Leah had caught a glimpse of red as one vampire failed to notice his contact had dissolved until Leah had kindly pointed it out.

But nothing, _nothing _was as terrifying as Devon himself. She hadn't felt easy ever since he had touched her leg during the ceremony. If he touched her like when they were surrounded by people, she was afraid to think what he would do if they was alone.

But she wasn't alone. The concierge could clearly see her through the glass door. And there was the doorman standing outside, in clear view of her.

Leah sighed of content. The wind felt so good, she took her jacket off.

"Have I mentioned you look beautiful?"

Thinking it was Sam, Leah smiled and turned around. But instead, she found Devon.

The smile quickly faded.

"Come on," he said, grinning. "I give you a compliment and that's how you thank me?"

"What do you want, Devon?" Leah asked. She wasn't afraid. Devon wouldn't dare do anything to her while there were people at the door...

Then to her horror, she saw the doorman on the floor. Somehow, he had been knocked unconscious without her knowing.

And the concierge was nowhere in sight.

Before she knew it, Devon was roughly dragging her by the arm.

So she did the one thing she could.

She screamed a hell of a scream!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Sam scanned the hallway frantically. No Leah.

As he scanned hallway after hallway, he wanted to kill himself. How could he have been so stupid? He let a stupid pastry distract him while his Leah suddenly disappeared. If she was hurt again by Devon, he was never gonna forgive himself...or Devon.

Suddenly, his highly sensitive ears heard a scream.

Leah!

And it was coming from outside! Sam was sure of it!

Sam nearly shattered the glass door off his hinges as he ran out the front entrance. Sure enough, there was her jacket lying on the ground.

"Leah!" he yelled as he ran. "Leah!"

Just then he saw a woman crouched on the floor. She was easy to spot against the black dumpsters, thanks to her white dress.

And there stood Devon, standing before her. His back was turned to Sam as he knelt down and shoved something in front of her face.

"Get away from her!" Sam shouted.

Devon turned to Sam with a mocking smile. He twisted his entire body so Sam would have a clear view of Leah.

Sam nearly choked. There was Leah, _his _Lee-lee, with her face pressed against Devon wit his hand. She seemed to be gagging from something.

It didn't take Sam long to realize what it was.

"You take your hands off of her!" Sam growled, running towards Devon.

Just then Devon took something black out of his jacket. A gun! He pointed it at Sam, who immediately stopped.

"One more step and you're dead!" Devon shouted. "And your girlfriend comes with me!"

He pulled Leah off of him and forced her stand up. Sam realized that her dress had been torn was barely staying on her body.

He watched, helpless. Sam would've gladly run to Devon and meet the bullet if that meant Leah went free. Sam healed fast and besides, his current life meant nothing to him anymore. But if he moved, Devon would shoot him and take Leah.

And Sam couldn't let that happen!

Suddenly, Sam could feel a trembling run through his body. He could feel anger run through his body as he eyed the way Devon was holding Leah.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Devon said mockingly. He obviously thought he had won.

Sam could feel himself exploding. It had been a long time since had phased like this, out of anger. And it felt good!

"You're messing with the wrong person, Devon," he growled before he exploded.

Devon dropped the gun in surprise as a wolf now stood before him.

"Wh-what's going on?" he stuttered, still staring at the black wolf in front of him. "What..."

Sam growled as he advanced toward Devon. Suddenly, he took a running sprint and knocked Devon out of the way, sending him flying forward, before placing himself protectively in front of Leah.

_Come and get it! _Sam said to himself as he watched Devon get up.

"You...you monster!" Devon shouted.

Sam growled again. Devon was calling _him_ a monster? Ha!

Sam remembered the vow he had made he had first kissed Leah at the barbecue months ago.

He had already lost her once.

He wasn't losing her again.

Especially not to Devon Tamp.

Before Devon could lift his gun up again, Sam jumped and crashed into Devon with his front paws.

He growled into Devon's face, who now had a look of utmost horror.

_This oughtta teach you! _Sam said as he took a huge paw. He swiped it across Devon's cheeks, leaving huge gash marks.

Just then there was a noise.

Police sirens!

Sam quickly got off of Devon and ran over to Leah. He carefully pulled on the hem of her dress, signaling her to follow him.

As Sam disappeared around the corner with Leah, his ears picked up a satisfying sound of handcuffs clicking together.

_Sweet justice, _he said. For a second, he was filled with joy.

Then he saw Leah.

The joy immediately faded.

Not because Leah's dress was torn, though that was a shame. And she didn't have that bad injuries except a few scratch marks.

No, it was the expression on her face. She seemed terrified.

But not at Devon.

Sam quickly advanced toward her, whining.

To his dismay, Leah tried to scoot back. She looked back she was hoping the wall would eat her up.

Sam sighed and phased into his human form. He didn't care that he was naked. He barely noticed and he was sure Leah wouldn't either.

He was wrong.

"No, don't please!" Leah cried as she coiled back. "Don't hurt me."

Suddenly, it struck Sam. He knew why Leah was so terrified.

She thought _Sam _was going to rape her.

"I won't hurt you, Leah," Sam whispered to her tenderly. But the words just made Leah react in even more horror.

Sam sighed. He thought about Devon's gun.

Being shot through the heart would've been a lot less painful than this.

----

Leah leaned against the wall, trying to sink herself in. She hadn't been more horrified in her life. She had almost been raped, again! But Devon had gotten farther this time!

She barely heard the handcuffs. All she could do was stare at the huge black wolf in front of her. And she was terrified.

Leah didn't care that she was being silly. This was Sam! She had seen him in wolf form before. But at that moment, she only saw a monster. A great, big monster that could kill her just as easily.

She blinked and suddenly found herself staring at Sam as a human. She saw his unclothed body.

Her panic rose.

"No, don't please!" Leah cried out. "Don't hurt me!"

She heard Sam say something that sounded like, "I won't hurt you." But all Leah heard was "hurt."

Leah cried when Sam touched her arm, sure he was gonna rape her, just like Devon had.

Immediately, out of nowhere, two creatures sailed out of nowhere. One landed right in front of her. The other landed on Sam.

They were both gray, although one had black spots on his back. Leah remembered them: Paul and Embry.

And they were both attacking Sam.

Paul growled as Sam tried to get up. Embry raised a paw.

That was when it struck Leah. They were _attacking _Sam. Either they couldn't see clearly in their anger or they thought he was trying to hurt her, but they were attacking Sam.

And then Leah, once again, she was horrified. Not at Sam or the other wolves. She was horrified at herself.

How could she think that Sam was going to hurt her? He had just saved her from Devon. How could she see Sam only as a monster? What was wrong with her?

"Stop!" she screamed. Embry's paw froze in mid-air and Paul's wolf face stared at her.

She didn't care that her dress was almost falling off. She ignored it as she crawled over to Sam.

"Sam," she whispered. She glared at Embry, whose paw was still poised to strike. "Get off of him!"

Embry quickly obeyed and went over to Paul. They both turned their heads back to Sam and Leah.

But neither of them noticed. All Sam and Leah could see was the other.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Leah whimpered as she helped Sam sit up. "I can't believe I..."

Sam chuckled, taking her face in his hands. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe."

A split second later, Leah began to bawl. But this crying was different. It wasn't silent tears running down her cheeks. This was full-out to-volume sobbing...it was pure agony.

She collapsed with the effort. Sam quickly wrapped his arms around her and gently pressed Leah against his chest.

"I-I'm such an idiot!" Leah sobbed. "He...I can't believe...I--"

"Ssh," Sam said into her hair. "Ssssh, Leah. It's okay. He's gone. The police arrested him."

"He almost shot you!" Leah went on. "You could've died!"

"But I didn't," Sam assured. "I'm totally fine."

"No, you're not fine!" Leah snapped through the tears. "You're...I..."

"I'm fine," Sam whispered to her."I'm just glad you're safe--"

"I'm so sorry," Leah said. "I can't believe....I'm so sorry!"

Leah's cries eventually quieted down. Sam looked up. To his surprise, Paul and Embry were still in their wolf forms, watching.

"Thank you," Sam told them, sincere gratefulness dripping off of every word.

Paul shook his head as if to say "We didn't do anything."

They were wrong, of course. If they hadn't attacked, Leah would've probably still been stuck in her frightened stage. And Sam would've been in endless pain as he watched that happening.

And Sam knew that.

"Go back to the party," Sam said. "I'll take it from here."

But before he could get up, Paul pushed him back with his head.

Sam was confused until Embry appeared with a pair of pants.

Sam laughed as Embry phased into his human form.

"We figured you wouldn't have any clothes," he said, handing Sam the pants. "I had an extra pair. You know what they say. 'Be prepared.'"

"You can use my jacket, too," Embry said, handing it to Sam. "I doubt anyone's gonna fail to notice a shirtless man walking across the parking lot."

But instead of Sam putting the jacket on himself, he wrapped it around Leah, who accepted it gratefully.

"Come on, Paul," Embry said. "We have to go and spread the good news!"

Paul barked a laugh as he and Embry trotted out of sight.

Sam quickly pulled the pants on and helped Leah to her feet. She seemed to be barely able to walk. Sam looked at the scratches on her leg.

Maybe they were deeper than he had thought.

"We better get you to the hospital," he said as he led Leah to his car. "Get those scratches looked at."

Leah nodded. She was too tired, too dizzy to argue.

* * *

**so yeah. i know it's pretty graphic in some places but it's rated M for a reason, ppl! **


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

The people of Seattle Hospital were used to weird people. Seattle, after all, was a city. It had actually come to the point where they were actually surprised if they didn't see at least one person with an unusually bright hairdo.

However, they had never seen a sight like this one.

Ashley, the desk lady at Seattle Hospital, gasped when she saw two people come in. Well, it was actually one person carrying the other. The girl herself was a horror to see. Even with the black jacket that covered her, Ashley could see the ripped up dress. Such a shame, as she could clearly see that it was a beautiful, expensive one. The girl's hair was tangled and on her legs were some deep-looking cuts.

But it was the man that scared her.

Ashley had never seen anyone like him, and she could tell, by the looks people gave him, that the others had never, either. He was huge, at least six feet, probably even taller! He was shirtless and barefoot and his arms looked like it could crush the girl in them like a snap.

A guy like him would've automatically screamed 'Dangerous!' if it wasn't for the way he was looking at the girl.

"Oh dear," Ashley said, coming out from behind the desk. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know," the guy said. Ashley looked in surprise. This was the first time she had heard such an agonized voice. And this was the hospital!

"Could you please have her looked at by someone...quickly?" the man looked at Ashley with pleading eyes. They were so full of worry and sadness that Ashley's heart was immediately filled with pity.

"Sure thing," she said, leading him to a chair. "Why don't you stay here while I try to find you a doctor?"

She watched the man sit down in the chair with the girl still in his arms.

"Don't worry, Leah," the man said to her in a tender voice. "You're gonna be alright."

"Is that her name?" Ashley asked, writing it down on a notepad.

The man nodded. "Leah Clearwater."

"And you are?" Ashley asked.

The man was still looking at Leah. "Sam Uley."

Ashley quickly tried to find a doctor. For some reason, she wanted Leah to be looked at almost as quickly as Sam did.

Thankfully, today was her good day.

"Dr. Lalston will be open in about fifteen minutes," Ashley said. "Would you like anything? Coffee? Juice?"

It wasn't her job to deliver but she had taken a certain liking to this strange couple.

"Water."

Ashley gasped. So the girl was awake.

Sam looked at Ashley. "Water, please."

"What about you?" Ashley asked. "Anything?"

"Water, please," Sam repeated. He didn't seem to have heard her.

As Ashley made her way to a vending machine, the sudden image of the man filled her brain. The way he was looking at Leah was a shock. He was obviously in love. It seemed like the girl wasn't just a girl. She was a necessity to him.

You didn't see couples like that everyday!

"Here you go, sweetie," Ashley said, handing Sam the hands brushed. Ashley raised her eyebrows.

Was he running a fever? He felt like he was burning up!

Sam didn't seem to notice. He gently nudged Leah.

"Lee-Lee," he whispered. "Your water's here."

Ashley could feel her heart go out to them.

Lee-Lee? That was such an adorable nickname!

----

Sam watched anxiously as Dr. Lalston made an inspection on the cuts.

"Anything wrong?" he finally asked.

Dr. Lalston smiled at Sam. "No worries. She'll be fine. No signs of head trauma. The cuts aren't deep. No signs of head trauma." She smiled at Leah.

Sam sighed of relief. Leah was going to be okay.

"Sam, could you please step out of my office for a second?" Dr. Lalston asked. She still had a smile on her face but whatever she wanted to talk about seemed serious.

"I'll be back, Lee-Lee," Sam whispered, kissing Leah on her forehead.

As soon as the door snapped shut, Dr. Lalston turned to look at him. The expression on her face seemed very worried.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked with panic. "She is okay, right?"

"Oh, yes," the doctor answered. "Physically, she is perfectly fine."

Sam stared. Physically?

"But I will have to warn you," Dr. Lalston went on. "From what you have told me, I can tell this is going to have a huge impact on her. I'm warning you to be patient with her. She may seem afraid of someone or something for no reason. It will fade over time, but until then..."

Sam didn't care. He would wait forever for Leah.

"And that terror might be directed at you at times," the doctor went on. "I can tell that it will probably hurt you to see that. But just be patient."

Sam winced. He hadn't thought of that.

"Can I take her home now?" he asked.

Dr. Lalston nodded with a smile.

After signing out, Sam led Leah to his car. He ignored the winks and stares he got as they left. He only had eyes for Leah right now.

"Let's take you home, Lee-Lee," Sam said.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

Sue waited anxiously as she paced in the house.

Embry had just called her about a few minutes ago to tell her what had happened. Leah had been hassled by Devon until Sam had attacked him. Leah left with Sam and Sue was now waiting impatiently for his car.

What could be taking them so long? Had they gone to a hospital? There were no calls. Yet it didn't take _this _long to get from Seattle to La Push!

Suddenly, she heard a car engine out in the driveway. She quickly ran out and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Leah!" she cried as she ran towards the car. But before she could get far, Sam stopped her. He helped Leah out of the car himself and practically carried her into the house.

Sue gasped when she saw Leah's dress. Or what remained of it anyway.

"Did Devon do that?" Sue gasped. When Sam nodded, she began to cry. "You mean he raped her? Oh, my baby! My baby!"

Sam stopped her advances."Devon's been arrested. I'll take care of Leah. Calm down."

Sue grasped Sam's hand tightly.

"I heard that it was you who saved Leah," she said. "I had no idea that Devon had...anyway, thank you! Thank you!"

Sam smiled but he didn't acknowledge the thanks. He just wanted Leah, safely in bed.

"I'll just leave after I put her to bed," Sam said. "She's been sleeping on and off the entire car ride."

Sue watched as Sam scooped up Leah in his arms and carried her upstairs.

----

Sam eased the jacket off of Leah and gently placed her on the bed.

"Sleep tight, Lee-Lee," he whispered.

Before he left, he felt Leah's weak hand grabbing for his.

"Don't leave me," Leah whimpered.

"You'll be fine," Sam said. To be truthful, he wanted to stay, too, but he knew Leah needed rest. "Get some sleep."

"Will you come back?" Leah said, still holding onto his hand.

Sam smiled as he knelt down to kiss her forehead again. "Whenever you want me to."

"Promise?"

Sam stared into Leah's eyes. She seemed so scared...

"I promise," he vowed.

----

As soon as Sam was a good number of miles away, he let out a long sigh.

It had taken every ounce of control in him to stay calm around Leah. He had never seen Leah so tired, so faint. It had scared him so much! And when she had taken his hand, he had wanted to kiss her full on the lips. He wanted to kiss her with every drop of passion he had.

But he knew he couldn't. He would have to wait days...months...maybe even years before Leah would probably be ready.

And Sam promised.

He would wait. And it would be worth it.

* * *

**yay! Leah's safe! **

**POLL!**

**gentle or rough?**

**shower, bedroom, or kitchen?**

**planned or spontaneous?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

Sunlight once again hit La Push. No one bothered to question why the sun was suddenly so eager to show itself in Washington. No one really cared.

Frankly, Leah was relieved. She had been cooped up in the house for far too long. Her mother had been unbearable clingy, asking her how she was. And she had kept Leah indoors, using the rain and wind as an excuse, as if Leah had never been outside in them before.

Leah knew she should give her mother a break. She was just afraid. The fact that Devon had been found guilty calmed Sue a little bit, but it hadn't stopped her from making sure she was with her daughter 24/7.

Leah was still frustrated, though. She was twenty-five! Almost twenty-six! She didn't need her mother treating her like a child.

She needed her own place and fast. But houses didn't come so cheap nowadays.

So she needed to get out of the house. And, as an adult, Leah didn't even bother to ask for permission. She just grabbed the essentials and bolted out the door.

The beach was crowded even more than usual now. Summer had brought even more tourists, especially since whales have been rather friendly this year. You only had to sit and stare and before five minutes passed, whales were jumping out of the water. It was truly a spectacular sight.

Leah found a place not too close to the water, away from the tourists. Many of them had began to take pictures of the La Push locals and it bothered her a little.

"Auntie Leah!"

Leah grinned as she watched Claire running towards her. In her hurry, she tripped but she just brushed it off and continued running before grabbing her around the waist.

"Hey, Claire," Leah greeted.

"Claire! Don't run off like that!" Leah heard Quil scold. He was running towards them with an open bottle of sunscreen in one hand and white goop covering his other.

Claire plopped down in the sand, allowing Quil to slather one more sunscreen. But her mouth kept moving.

"I'm gonna be nine soon!" she announced. "Mom is throwing a big slumber party for me!"

"That sounds like fun," Leah said as she spread out her towel.

Claire nodded excitedly. She looked like she discovered world peace. "And then when I turned ten, I'm going to have an even bigger slumber party. And when I turn eleven..."

"Whoa, slow down, Claire," Quil said. "Let's just get through one birthday at a time, okay?"

Claire was silent for a few minutes until Quil announced that she was now all covered up with SPF.

"Yay!" she said, tugging on Quil's hand. "Let's go in the water now!"

As Leah watched Quil run after Claire, she had to hand it to him. It wasn't everyday you saw a twenty-four year old allowing himself to be towed around by a little kid.

Leah dug out her sunscreen bottle and spread it all over her legs and arms. She took off her sundress and put some more on the front of her body and her face.

Now she was faced with a problem: her back.

She wished she had thought to bring spray-on sunscreen instead. Seth had one and he didn't even need it anymore...

"Need help?"

Leah looked up. There was Sam, his huge body blocking the sun and providing her with a shade.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Leah said, handing him the bottle. She stood up and gathered her hair to the front. She didn't want any icky white stuff in her hair.

"So...it's great to see you out of the house again," Sam said as he emptied the sunscreen out onto his hands.

Leah chuckled. "Yeah. Mom isn't letting me leave the house. I constantly have to remind her that I'm not a kid anymore."

"Sorry," Sam apologized. "I can't relate. I live by myself, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Leah said. "Lucky you. I've been trying to find a house but they're not so cheap."

Sam began to rub the sunscreen. "Maybe you can move in with me."

Leah began to tense. Had he really just said that?

Sam failed to notice as he ran his hand up and down her back. He seemed to be massaging the sunscreen into her. Leah immediately relaxed. Sam was probably just joking about the house thing. No need to get worked up.

As Sam began to rub her shoulders, his hands brushed the bikini strap.

Suddenly, he was sorely tempted to rip it off.

Sam absentmindedly stood closer. He was no close enough to wrap his arms fully around Leah but he ignored this. Instead he took the sunscreen left on his hands and used it as an excuse to slide his hand over her waist.

He felt Leah shiver, but he couldn't stop. The shivering turned him on more. It took all the control he had to not drag her into the deep waters so he could rip the damn bikini off. He noticed for the first time that it was purple...and tiny. **(pic in profile). **

It took him a few minutes to realize he had no more sunscreen on his hands. He wanted to lather on more so he would have an excuse to keep touching her, but he knew that would be obvious. Besides, touching her might cause him to lose his remaining self-control."

"You're done," he said.

"Thanks, Sam," Leah said, taking the bottle and dropping it into her bag. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and she wanted to be away from Sam before he noticed.

But Sam was too busy with her body to notice her face. Her perfect curves seemed to be screaming at him, teasing him, taunting him. His hands begged him to run over and feel whatever was underneath the pieces of fabric.

He was suddenly aware of an all-too-familiar feeling in his pants. He sat down and brought his legs up to his chest to hide this, but he could feel it getting bigger and bigger as he continued to watch Leah.

And when Leah bent over to splash Claire, he almost lost himself.

Almost.

Half of him was glad to have a full view of such a perfect ass. The other half desperately hoped that she would turn around soon so he wouldn't be tempted.

Then again, if she did turn around, there would be a new pair of lumps to torment him...

* * *

**lemons in next chap or chapter after that.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

Leah sighed in frustration at her mother.

"Mom, come on!" she said. "I'm not some kid anymore!"

"You already went out yesterday," Sue pointed out. "I don't know why..."

"I don't even need your permission," Leah cut in. "In case you didn't realize, I'm twenty-five! I don't even know why I'm still living with you."

The sun was out again over La Push. Once again, Leah tried to leave. However, this time, her mother was ready. And once again, she tried to keep her in the house.

Leah was trying to come up with her next argument when the doorbell rang.

"Sam!" she exclaimed when she saw who it was.

"Hey," he said, grinning at her. "Wanna go down to the beach together?"

Leah looked at her mom with pleading eyes. Surely Sue would let her go to the beach with someone like Sam. After all, Sam was nearly indestructible and she would be completely safe...

Sue sighed. "Fine. But be home by nine!"

"Mom!"

"Okay, fine!" Sue snapped. "Midnight! Happy?"

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Leah ran out after Sam. To her dismay, he was laughing.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Sam said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Believe me I wish I was. I don't know why I decided to keep living with her. She has Seth so she wouldn't be completely lonely. Plus, she's still seeing Charlie so..."

"You know, you could always move in with me," Sam said to her. "I wasn't kidding when I said that yesterday."

Leah sat up straighter. "Move in...with you?"

Sam nodded. "It'll be a lot more easier for me to take care of you if we lived together."

Leah was miffed at that. "Take care of me?"

"Well, you have to come up with a good argument with your mom," Sam pointed out.

That was true. "I'll think about it."

Sam noticed the tension in her voice. "Leah..."

"What?" Leah looked at Sam.

Sam sighed. "You don't wanna move in with me, do you?"

Leah opened her mouth but no words came out. Was she really that predictable?

"I wanna know why," Sam said.

Leah bit her lip. "Well, Sam, it's just that...I don't think it's such a great idea..."

"Why not?" Sam asked fingers flexed around the wheel.

"Um..." Leah looked down at her hands. "I mean, what are we exactly?"

This question made Sam pause. Then in a confident voice, he said, "You're my girlfriend now. Period."

"Sam..."

"No, you listen to me, Leah," Sam said. He slammed on the brake and the car stood absolute standstill next to the sidewalk. "I know you think that I'm just acting this way because I'm upset Emily's dead. But that's not true. Even when I imprinted on Emily, I always thought fate was messed up. I kept wishing it never happened. And now look! Everything is falling back together! We can go back to where we left off! Don't you want that?"

By now he was screaming. And Leah was angry.

"Well, excuse me for being cautious!" she snapped. "You promised me you'd love me forever..."

"I kept that promise!"

"You also promised me you would _stay _with me forever, too," Leah pointed out. "You broke that promise--"

"I didn't have a choice!" Sam argued.

"You still broke it!" Leah said. "And now Emily's dead so you come running back to me! You tell me you love me! You call me by my nickname again! You make me feel like the most important person in the world, just like you did in high school! How am I supposed to know that you'll take it all back again? You're still a werewolf, Sam! A werewolf that can imprint again! How am I supposed to know--"

Suddenly, she realized that Sam's entire body was stretched towards her. His face was just a millimeter away.

"How are you supposed to know?" he repeated. "I'll show you."

Then he slammed his face against hers, meeting their lips together.

Leah didn't feel the pain when he slammed into her. All she could feel, all she _wanted _to feel was Sam. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the burning sweat running down her face from the heat. She grabbed fistfuls of hair and somehow pulled herself onto Sam's lap so now they were _both _in the driver's seat.

They both forgot they were in the car. They both forgot everything. Who they were, _what _they were, their plans for the day...their plans for the rest of their lives. They didn't hear the cars whizzing by or even want to. All they wanted was to be together....

_Do-doo-do-do-do!_

Ugh! Stupid cell phone.

Leah's eyes snapped open and she quickly realized what she was doing. she was about to get off when Sam's hands constricted. Sighing, she took out her cell phone and looked at the Caller ID: _Seth._

"Just ignore it," Sam said, taking the phone out of her hand.

"But he's probably calling because Mom told him to," Leah argued, trying to grab the phone back. "He'll tell Mom I'm not answering and she'll freak out..."

"You're an adult now," Sam reminded her. "Just ignore it."

Leah would've argued except Sam didn't give her the chance.

Suddenly, it didn't matter.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

Leah let out a "Ooph!" when she set the heavy box down on the floor.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to put all her shoes together.

"Are you sure that's it?"

Leah rolled her eyes at Sam. "Yes, Sam. This is the last box, I swear."

Sam eyed all the boxes and bags in the living room. "Wow."

"It's not that much," Leah said. "Just some clothes and shoes. And bathroom stuff. And some DVD's and...well...you know, the important stuff."

"I have DVD's," Sam reminded her.

"Yes, but you don't have that much," Leah pointed out. "Besides, I have movies that I like, which you don't happen to have."

Sam wanted to groan. He had a good idea of what kind of movies Leah was talking about.

"Well, we might be able to fit the clothes into your closet," Sam said. "But the shoes..."

"I'm not giving up any of my shoes!" Leah gasped, reading Sam's mind.

"Fine," Sam sighed. Maybe sharing a room _wasn't _such a good idea.

It was Sam who had suggested that they share the room when Leah had agreed to move in. At first, Leah hadn't been sure. Was she really willing to sleep in the same room that Emily and Sam had shared? But it hadn't taken too long to convince her...just a few kisses between complaints...

But now that he thought about it...maybe...

_No way! _a voice in his head said. _If you back down now, you'll never hear the end of it..._

_Besides,_ the voice continued._ you _know _you want to share a room!_

Sam scanned the boxes. Thankfully, Leah had organized the boxes, labeling them by their contents so he was able to tell which box held which.

"Well, we can put the winter stuff away for now," Sam suggested. "You won't be needing those just yet. It's only September..."

The two moved the boxes into separate piles. While Leah hung up her summer and fall clothes in her new closet, Sam lugged the boxes full of winter clothes into the basement along with her winter shoes and favorite Christmas ornaments. They managed to squeeze the rest of the shoes into Leah's closet.

They gobbled on Chinese take-out that night. They were too tired to do anything else.

Halfway through the meal, Sam noticed that Leah was staring at the phone.

"What is it?" he said, following her gaze.

"Oh, it's nothing," Leah said. "I'm just keep expecting my mom to call."

"Don't," Sam told her. "I told your mom not to call."

"Why?" Leah asked.

Sam took her hand. "I didn't want anything to interrupt our first night together." He took the hand he was holding and brought it up to his lips.

Leah giggled.

* * *

**get ready....**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33  
**_

Sam rolled over to his side, deep in slumber. He took a big whiff, expecting to smell Leah's sweet scent, but nothing but the stuffy air came to his nose.

His eyes snapped open and he realized that Leah was not in bed.

What the--

He quickly threw back the covers and ran out of the room. He checked all the guest rooms one by one. After that, he knocked on the bathroom.

No answer. And the lights were off.

Panic went through him. Maybe she was sleepwalking somewhere? How long? How far was she?

Sam's werewolf instincts kicked in. He sniffed the air and immediately located her floral scent. He followed it downstairs...and found the door closed. Had she been able to open and close the door without him waking up?

No, her scent led him to the kitchen...

He sighed of relief when he saw Leah. She had her back turned to him and Sam quickly saw the iPod light next to her. So that was why he hadn't heard her thumping down the stairs.

He was about to say her name again when he noticed the way she was moving.

Sam's throat suddenly went dry.

Leah's hips were moving to the music. They swayed from side to side. She was only wearing that white damn white nightie so it did little to hide her ass, too. Sam was finally able to look up from the tantalizing sight but he regretted it immensely. Leah had taken her hair and bunched it up in the front, exposing her the top part of her back.

Sam licked his lips and gulped.

Just then Leah turned around. Sam saw a big tub of ice-cream in her hand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, taking the earphones out. "Sam...I didn't see you there..."

"It's fine," Sam said out loud. _Please, don't stop..._his mind begged as his eyes roamed her body.

They suddenly landed below her chin...on her cleavage.

_Oh man..._Had they always been that big?

"I..." Leah looked down and assumed he was looking at the ice-cream. "I hope you don't mind...I was hungry so..."

"It's okay," Sam said. He would've said more except he was afraid some inappropriate things might come out. He could already feel his control slipping...

Suddenly, a drip of ice-cream fell off the spoon Leah was holding and landed on her cleavage.

That did it.

Sam ran over to Leah and wrenched the ice-cream and spoon out of her hand. He threw it in the direction of the sink. Whether it made it or not, Sam didn't care as he pressed Leah against the fridge and licked off the ice-cream.

Leah gasped but Sam ignored it and attacked her neck. He made sure to hit every single inch of flesh. He pulled on her hair, forcing her head back to expose more of her neck. Leah shrieked when Sam bit on her sensitive spot.

Wanting to taste more of her, Sam crushed his lips to Leah's, molding them to fit perfectly. He groaned with pleasure as Leah ran her hands over his chest and around his neck, grabbing his hair. **(boy, Leah must really like his hair! ;D)**

Just then Leah heard a ripping sound. It took her a few seconds to realize what it was.

She tore her lips away from Sam, exclaiming, "My nightie!"

"You'll get a new one!" Sam grumbled before kissing her again. His hand went down to her panties, and ripped them off, too.

"Sam!" Leah gasped.

"Damn it, Leah!" Sam shouted. "You'll get a new one!" He pulled her hair back so he could kiss under her chin, which immediately silenced her. They could both feel Sam's tight sweatpants pressed against Leah's now exposed end. They both moaned as Sam pressed further.

"This needs to come off!" Leah managed to say as she pulled on the elastic waistband.

Sam obediently took them off. He was about to do the same to his boxers when he felt a soft push from Leah. He was so taken aback that he actually fell to the floor.

Sam watched in amazement as Leah got down on her knees and squeezed his member through the soft material. He groaned and threw his head back onto the cold kitchen tiles. He could feel her tiny hand pulling back the boxer just enough to expose him. She squeezed his balls.

_Holy shit!_

"God, Sam," Leah gasped, running her hand up and down his dick. "Since when did you get so big?"

Before Sam could answer, she took him into her mouth. What wouldn't go in, she rubbed it with her hands. Sam propped himself on one knee and latched the other one in Leah's hand, forcing his end in deeper into her mouth.

He soon felt it.

"Oh, god, Leah," Sam moaned. "I'm gonna--"

But before he could finish, he came into her mouth. Leah licked her lips.

"Mmm," she said, straddling him. "You taste so good."

But Sam wasn't listening. All he noticed was Leah's plump breasts, danging in front of him, still hidden by that even thing they called a bra!

Growling, he pounced and soon, Leah was below him. He pushed the fabric out the way, the straps threatening to snap. He pushed those down her shoulders. He wasn't going to get his face tchewd off for ripping her bra, too!

He took a second to marvel at the beautiful angel in front of him before burying his head into her cleavage.

Leah gasped and threw her head back in pleasure. But her moans soon turned to gasp as Sam took one of her breasts into his mouth. His tongue swirled, first this way then that way, around her nipple. She shrieked when he bit her. She opened her mouth to beg for more, but she didn't have to.

As Sam moved up to kiss her again, his member brushed against Leah's. Leah bit her lip.

Suddenly the phone rang.

What the hell?!

"What the fuck?!" Sam shouted at the phone, willing it to shut up. It didn't listen.

Leah began to get out from under Sam. He growled, placing his forearms down next to Leah's head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"To answer the phone--"

"Just ignore it," Sam ordered before placing sweet kisses on Leah's neck.

"No...Sam," Usually, Leah would've gave in by the second kiss, but the ringing phone was preventing it.

Sam barely listened, placing more and more kisses on Leah's neck and face. The phone eventually stopped ringing.

"See," Sam whispered in her ear. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Leah shivered when Sam kissed her sensitive spot could feel Sam's hard end, now pressed against hers, both screaming to join.

"Sam..." she gasped as Sam kissed her again. She wanted to scream in disbelief. How could he just ignore what was going on?

"Mmm...Sam...please..." Leah begged.

Sam, hearing how desperate she was, smirked and leaned down to her ear.

"I don't know, Leah," he said with a mischievous tone. "I don't think I want to ruin the kitchen floor..."

Leah screamed, "Then take me to our room, dammit!"

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He scopped Leah up in his arms and let his werewolf speed kick in and they were back in their room in seconds.

Leah could feel the breath being knocked out of her as she was thrown onto the bed, but she didn't care. He could be as a rough with her as he wanted. Just as long as he...

"Ah," Leah choked. Sam was now lying down behind her, forcing Leah to lie on her side, too. He had taken her top leg and had lifted it so now it resembled an obtuse angel.

Leah moaned as Sam took his dick and grazed it softly against her pussy lips. God, he was such a tease!

Leah turned her head back to plead but Sam never gave her the chance. He attacked her with his lips, preventing her from having any chance of getting a word out.

Not that she didn't try...

"Sam..." Leah mumbled against his lips. "Please..." Sam ignored her and continued to tease her. He wanted her badly, too, but hearing her moan and plead was so hawt! The Alpha in him was overtaking him and he liked the whole idea of being in charge, of Leah having to beg...

Then just to amuse her, Sam slipped in just a bit. Leah screamed again.

"Leah," Sam whispered huskily. "Now, I happen to know that you're _not_ a virgin!"

"I'm sorry," Leah apologized. "It's...I'm just not used to the size--"

"Then I'll make you get used to it," Sam growled at her.

With that, he thrust into her...hard. He plunged his entire length into her tight folds.

Leah let out another scream. He was bigger than she had thought. The first one hurt but the second and the ones after that felt so good! She screamed once again, this time of pleasure.

"That's it, Leah. Scream!" Sam's hot breath tickled Leah's ear as he continued to speak. "Scream so that every fuckin' damn guy knows that your mine! Scream!"

So Leah obeyed, screaming and shrieking of pleasure as Sam thrust into her hard and fast. He didn't bother going slow and Leah was just fine with that.

Suddenly, she could feel herself coming. So could Sam.

"Yeah, that's it," Sam growled, still thrusting into her. "Come with me, Lee-Lee! Just like you did in high school!"

And because no one could refuse the Alpha, her body obeyed. She oozed out onto Sam as he went into her. He thrust in a few more last thrusts and collected the last drop.

"So...who do you belong to?" Sam whispered to her.

Leah gasped for breath before answering, "Yours."

Suddenly, Leah could feel her head getting woozy. Sweat was pouring down her face.

"Sam?"

"Oh, Leah, you're burning up," Sam whispered to her. "Don't worry. I know just how to fix that."

Before Leah knew it, a million droplets of cold water hit her skin. She gasped from the cold but welcomed it immensely. It felt so great on her hot skin...

She shrieked when something hot hit her back.

"What?" Sam growled in her ear. He smirked. "You didn't think you were taking a shower by yourself, did you?"

Leah didn't answer. She just stood, facing the shower faucet, feeling the cold water evening the burning sensation Sam's skin was bringing. She shuddered, though, when she felt Sam's hand run over her body gently, his fingers tenderly following every curve.

That's how they stood for a full hour, pressed together, kissing every bit of skin they could reach, moaning each other's name.

* * *

**that's the best i can. sorry if ur disappointed.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

Leah woke up, her eyes blinking rapidly. She began to wonder why she was in another bedroom, naked. She turned to side and saw Sam, sleeping with a snore, not quite as loud as Jacob's but a close second.

It all came flooding back to her...the kissing, the moaning, the pleasure...

She began to remember the roughness, the husky voice that belonged to Sam, how painful, yet pleasurable he had been...

Sitting up to stretch, Leah felt some soreness in her legs. Yep, definitely painful...but totally worth it.

As she stared at the ceiling, Leah felt a large arm drape over her. She was about to push it off when she was suddenly pulled and was slammed right into Sam's body by his arms. Sam buried his nose into Leah's hair and whispered her name.

If it wasn't for the snoring afterwards, Leah would've been sure he was awake.

It was no easy task, trying to get Sam to let go. He was sleeping, yet his muscles seemed to be aware of her pushes. They constricted more and more. Leah finally gave up and just laid there, held prisoner by Sam's arms, and tahnking the lords that she was naked. If she was clothed, it would've been a lot warmer where she was at the moment.

Her eyes closed as Sam sniffed her hair again.

"You know, if you're warm, all you have to do is just say so."

Leah's eyes snapped open. So! Sam _had _been awake...

Grinning, Sam pulled her closer. "Of course, that wouldn't have made me let you go. But you could've tried."

"I'm just glad I wasn't wearing anything," Leah said. "If I was, it would've been a lot hotter."

'I think you're pretty hot now," Sam whispered, now tracing her hips with a finger. "I like you a lot better with your clothes _off!_"

"Even out in public?" Leah said with a knowing glint in her eye. "When there are millions of other guys to see me naked? Even then?"

There was a slight pause before Sam growled. "It won't matter then. Because I'll fuck you right then and there to show them that you're all mine!"

"Well, I'll probably be arrested if I walk around naked anyway," Leah laughed.

"You know, sometimes I think you should be arrested," Sam told her. "It has to be against the law to be as beautiful as you are. I mean, where's the justice for all the other girls?"

Leah rolled her eyes at Sam's question. "You know, sometimes..."

Suddenly, she let out a yelp.

Sam had slipped a finger into her.

"You like that?" Sam said to her, now in a rough tone. "How about another one?"

Leah tried her best to suppress a moan as he slipped in a second finger, then a third...

Leah wanted to moan so much! She wanted to let Sam know how good it felt. But she knew what he was doing. He was trying to be in charge again. And there was no way that--

"Ohmygod!" Leah blurted out as Sam thrust in his fingers this time. He was _done_ being gentle.

Sam smirked. "You know, your screaming is such a turn-on. Do it one more time."

Leah obediently screamed, forgetting her promise to not let Sam be in charge? Who cared about who controlled what when felt so good right now...

"Scream my name this time," Sam ordered huskily. "I want you to scream it loud!"

So Leah screamed his name at the top of her lungs, not caring that a mailman was standing outside the house, about to slip some mail in the mailbox.

* * *

**sorry so short.**

**and i had to add in the mailman. that just tells you exacty _how loud_ leah was being.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

Paul wrinkled his nose back in disgust. Jared clapped his hands over his ears. Quil clapped his hands over _Claire's _ears. Embry and Seth just glanced out the window and shuddered.

They could all hear Leah's scream.

One of the _bad _things about having sensitive ears...you heard everything..._everything!_

"God, can't those two keep it down?" Paul hissed under his breath.

Claire looked at Quil, his hands still clapped over her ears.

"Quil," she asked. "Why are you covering my ears?"

Quil quickly dropped his hands. He had forgotten that not everyone had wolf ears like him and the pack. He looked around the cafe they were at. No one else seemed to have heard two people getting loose in bed.

Claire took another sip of her kiwi punch then asked, "Can we go see Uncle Sammie and Auntie Leah after this? I wanna see their new house."

The boys exchanged a glance. After what they had just heard, none of them wanted to go anywhere _near_ their house!

"Uh...Claire," Quil said, clearing his throat. "They didn't get a new house. Aunt Leah just moved into Uncle Sam's house. It's not new."

"There's nothing to see, really," Seth joined in.

Claire was still looking at Quil. "But that means new stuff, right? I wanna see it."

The guys turned to look at Quil themselves. They, especially Jared and Paul, knew how difficult it was to deny their imprintee what they wanted.

Sure enough, Quil said. "Okay, fine. But later, okay?"

Satisfied, Claire took another sip of her punch.

While Claire was distracted (she was trying to see exactly how long she could sip without stopping), the boys glared at Quil.

He shrugged as if to say, "Well, she wanted to come. What was I supposed to do?"

* * *

Leah was lying down the couch, her attention fixated on her legs. They were so sore from earlier and last night. But the few hours she had stolen to relax her legs made them feel so much better.

Just then Sam came running down, holding something in his hands. It was green..and lacy...

Wait a minute...

"My old corset!" Leah shrieked, getting up. She ignored the legs' protests as she ran over to Sam.

Sam held it up. "Now where have I seen this before?"

Leah stopped and blushed. She knew where...

"Wasn't this what you wore on your sixteenth birthday?" Sam grinned. So he knew, too.

Leah snatched it from Sam's hands. "Where'd you find it?"

"Closet," Sam said. "Underneath a pile of other clothes that I will not mention."

"Why were you going through my stuff?" Leah demanded.

"I just wanted to know what to expect from here on after," Sam said. Suddenly, the mischievous grin came back. "By the way, the black see-through thong...definitely my favorite!"

Leah glared at Sam and headed toward the stairs to put the corset _back _into her closet. But as she stomped up the stairs, her anger began to fade as she remembered that night...

_Leah let out a deep breath as she made her way to Sam's bedroom. They had planned this for a month and now tonight was the night..._

_To her delight, Sam did a double-take when he saw her. He was lying shirtless on his bed and was looking totally drool-worthy._

_The night was starting off well..._

_"Leah, are you sure about this?" Sam asked as Leah climbed onto his lap._

_"More than anything," Leah answered. "I trust you, Sam..."_

_"It's gonna hurt," Sam warned her. "I'll be as gentle as I can, but..."_

_"It doesn't matter," Leah told him. "All that matters is that it's gonna be with you..."_

_Sam had given her one hell of a kiss as he eased the corset off...._

Leah sighed. She had thought that sex with Sam _then _had been unbelievable. But last night had put it to shame...

Leah scowled when she saw her room, remembering why she was angry in the first place. Sam hadn't even bothered to put away her clothes after he had looked at them all.

But as Leah threw them back into their proper places, she began to think...

Sam wasn't gonna be looking for the same lingerie over and over again. And right now, Leah's supply of thongs and corsets and bras suddenly seemed very limited.

Leah quickly dug out her wallet and ran downstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked before Leah could reach the door.

"Oh," for some reason, Leah didn't feel like telling Sam what she was doing. "Um...just clothes shopping..."

"Anything I might be interested in?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

She ran out the door before Sam could comment. Soon, she was in her car, speeding towards the mall in Port Angeles. From her experience, she knew their lingery store had the widest selection.

Of course, it didn't take long to find what she was looking for. Anything short, skimpy, and sexy. Those were the essentials.

The cashier winked as she stuffed them all into a bag.

"I can guess it's for a special man," she said.

Leah laughed as she took the ago. "My boyfriend."

As she walked away, she could hear the cashier saying, "Just like a teenager."

_Please, honey, _Leah snorted. _In bed, we _are _teenagers._

As Leah walked through the mall, she decided to hit the food court. Shopping always made her hungry.

She ordered food from Taco Bell and quickly found an empty table. As she took a huge bite, she noticed that a trio of boys were sitting at a table near her.

A trio of very _large_ boys....

Leah smiled as she gulped down her food. She could recognize those four anywhere. Embry, Quil, and Jared were easy to recognize anywhere.

She was about to go up to them to say hi, but halfway there, she realized they were deep in conversation. The name "Emily" perked up her ears. She detested eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it...

* * *

"....so it's gonna be a total nightmare when he becomes a wolf again," Jared said to the other two"I mean, we're gonna have to see every single detail of his sex life..."

"Oh man," Paul grumbled, burying his face into his hands. "I remember when he and Sam did it! Gawd! It was a nightmare."

Quil laughed. "I'm glad I didn't come until after that..."

"He only did it once with Emily," Jared cut in. "But he kept thinking about it over and over again..."

"You know, when I think about it, I think it's a good thing Leah joined our pack," Paul said. "Sure, Sam still thought about Emily but at least he kept it to the minimum..."

* * *

Leah ran into her car and slammed the door shut as hard she could.

She looked at the bag of lingery and wanted to cry.

Sam and Emily...having sex? Why hadn't she thought of that?

Not that she was surprised. After all, Sam had been in love with Emily. They were bound ot have do things a couple would do. When Leah was a wolf, she would always see an image of Sam kissing Emily or hugging her...

But never did Leah dare think of Sam and emily having sex...especially not last night...

_Last night!_

Was Sam thinking of Emily when he was fucking Leah last night? Was he comparing having sex with her and having sex with Emily?

Leah stomped on the pedal. She had to know the answers!

* * *

**ugh! I know...more trouble. But thats what makes a good story. **

**And you know what else is "ugh?" my fake toenails! they keep falling off!  
**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

Leah could feel an uncomfortable sensation washing over her when she saw Sam waiting for her. Had he waited like that when Emily had gone out? Sam had obviously been waiting for her, Leah could tell by his face. But was the same face he had worn for Emily?

Leah put on her best fake smile and climbed out of her car. Suddenly, she was engulfed in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"I've been waiting," Sam whispered to her, kissing her hair.

Normally, Leah would've giggled and blushed. But today, all she could think was..._Did he really? Or was there something in him that wished she was Emily?_

Leah pushed off Sam and grabbed the bags from the trunk. When Sam reached for them, she pulled them back.

"It's okay," Leah said, walking up to the house. Right now, she didn't want Sam seeing all the things she had bought. It seemed slutty and ridiculous now. She would return them as soon as possible.

----

Sam frowned in confusion. What was going on?

He had realized something was wrong when Leah had pushed him off when he had hugged her. That wasn't her normal reaction. She would always blush or do something else that was cute.

Then there was the bag thing. Leah had never refused his help to carry her bags , she may not have wanted him to see what she had bought. But if that was the case, she would've laughed and told him to be patient or some other remark to tease him.

Something was obviously wrong with Leah. And Sam didn't want that. He had just begun to earn her trust completely. They were finally back on track. He didn't want them to slip off now!

----

Unfortunately, it seemed like they were for the rest of the day. Sam noticed that Leah was unusually quiet. Her answers, for example...

"So how was the shopping trip? Bet it was boring since I wasn't there."

"I guess."

Not Leah-like at all.

Then there was she acted. Whenever Sam put his arm around her or kiss her, Leah would respond. Then just as Sam was thinking everything was alright, Leah would suddenly freeze and leave the room.

At first, Sam brushed it off. She was probably just tired from the shopping trip. She probably had to walk quite a bit and her legs were probably still sore.

However, dinnertime was when Sam realized it was serious.

He had taken Leah's hand and said, "I love you."

Then Leah burst into tears.

"Leah!" Sam exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. "What's wrong?"

Leah didn't answer, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

"Leah, are you okay?" Sam asked, taking her hands in his. "What's wrong? What's the matter? Come on, tell me! I'm here for you! Tell me everything."

Sam was so strong that he didn't notice Leah trying to pull out of his grip. He only noticed Leah's face...Leah's beautiful face messed up with tears...

"Let me go, Sam!" Leah shouted.

Sam quickly let go. "What's wrong, though? Tell me."

Leah looked down at her hands and began fidgeting with them. She suddenly looked like a first-grader who got caught cheating on a test. If the situation wasn't so serious, Sam might've found this amusing.

But there was nothing funny about this situation. Sam could see that.

"Lee-Lee..."

"Sam..." Leah said at the same time. They both looked at each other. Neither of them laughed.

Sam spoke first. "Come on, Lee-Lee. Tell me. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

Leah looked down at her hands again. "No...not totally..."

_Not totally..._

"What can I do?" Sam asked. "Tell me. I'll do anything to make it go away..."

To his surprise, Leah glared at him. "Was that what you told Emily whenever she began to cry? That you would solve all her problems?"

So this was about Emily...

"Leah," Sam sighed. "Don't tell me you still think I'm..."

"I saw Paul, Jared, and Quil today," Leah told him. "At the mall. They were talking about...about you and Emily..."

Sam pulled Leah onto his lap. "What did they say?"

"They were talking about...about how it was nauseating to be around you...for some time," Leah answered. "About how you kept thinking about having sex with Emily....they said that the only reason why you suddenly stopped was because I was there..."

"Did they tell you this?" Sam demanded to know.

Leah shook her head like a five-year old. "I was...eavesdropping...I guess."

Sam sighed. If Leah had been eavesdropping...that was pretty big...no one hated eavesdropping more than Leah...

"Is that why you're so upset?" Sam asked her. "Because I had sex with Emily?"

"No," Leah hiccuped. She began to cry again. "It's just that...I...I was just wondering what it as like for you...when you were doing it with Emily and...I don't know...I guess--"

"Wait," Sam cut in. A smile crept on to his face. "Are you...jealous?"

"Maybe," Leah answered, avoiding his gaze. "It's just that...you and Emily...I mean, she was your soul mate so I don't blame you if you think having sex with her was better..."

"So that's why you're upset?" Sam said. "Because you still think I love Emily more?"

For a second, Leah was still.

Then she nodded.

Sam couldn't help it: he laughed.

"It's not funny!" Leah exclaimed.

Sam didn't hear her. He continued to laugh out loud. Leah...jealous...

"Shut up!" Leah exclaimed, standing up. This time, she stamped her feet.

"Okay, okay," Sam gasped, bringing Leah back to his lap.

"So that's why you were upset?" Sam asked her when she was back in his lap. "You were jealous?"

"Well...not completely," Leah said. "I just figured...having sex with her must've been a whole lot better...I mean she was your soul mate..."

"I only did it once," Sam cut in. "Didn't they mention that?"

"Well, yes," Leah admitted. "But still...it sounded like you loved it. Jared said that you kept thinking about over and over..."

"Look, Leah, I will be honest," Sam told her. "Doing it with Emily was...great..."

"SEE!" Leah exclaimed, standing.

"But," Sam added, grabbing her back. "that's just it. It was great, nothing else. Do you remember the first time we had sex? Or last night?"

Leah stayed silent.

"That wasn't just great," Sam told her. "It was...unbelievable...magical...out of this world..."

Still no reponse.

"I only did it once with Emily, because...I didn't want to do it again," Sam admitted. "I mean, I know she was my soul mate and all and yes, I did love her, but...I always told you, at times, I saw her as a punishment for what I was. Do you know how many times I've accidentally called her 'Leah' while we were making out?"

Leah could feel the corners of her mouth slightly turning upward.

"Yes, I did love Emily and yes, sex with her was great, but," Sam continued. "That's nothing..._nothing..._compared to what we did...on your birthday...last night..."

"This morning," Leah added with a slight smile.

"That's my girl," Sam whispered, giving her a soft kiss.

* * *

**Yay! everything is all better! **


	37. Chapter 37

**_Chapter 37_**

**_February 15th..._**

Leah sighed in contentment as she sank into the tub. The grape-scented bubbles came up to her chin, tickling it slightly. The mini boom box next to her played a soothing classical tune Bella had sent her. Leah didn't know what it was but she liked it. She knew it was the afternoon was a bit early for a bubblebath but Leah had nothing else to do. Andto her, there was always a right time for a bubble bath.

Her eyes fell together slowly. Her mind, though, refused to fall asleep. Leah began to think about last night, which was Valentines Day. Sam had taken her to a restaurant in Portland...the same exact restaurant he had taken her on their first date. Leah _still _couldn't believe he had remembered.

Sam had gotten her a bouquet of pink roses, all real except a fake one in the middle.

"I will love you until the last rose dies, Lee-Lee," Sam had said.

Of course, Leah had cried, much to the amusement of the other guests. They had all clapped and urged Sam to kiss her--which he had.

As Leah began to think about the perfect place to put the bouquet of roses, her cell phone rang. She dried her hand on the towel hanging next to the tub and flipped open her cell phone.

She checked her Caller ID.

_Sam._

"Hey, Sam," Leah said into the phone.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

What? No "hello"? No "how are you"?

"Um..I'm taking a bubble bath," Leah answered. "Wanna help?"

"No, I mean, you don't have any plans tonight, right?" Sam asked.

Leah laughed. "Sam, if I had plans, I'm sure you would know about it."

"Right, right," Sam said quickly. "Okay, well, I have some stuff to do now but I'll come around eight. Be ready, okay?"

"For what?" Leah asked.

"You'll find out soon." Then Sam hung up.

Leah stared at her phone. Another surprise? Had Sam forgotten that Valentines Day was over? What was he planning? She had never heard him so nervous before and that included the time Sam had asked her to go steady with him at the Homecoming Dance!

She looked at the clock in her cell phone.

4:26

Eight o' clock was not going to come fast enough.

----

Sam eyed all the rings in the display case. They were all beautiful, gleaming just so in the department light.

He could tell this was gonna be hard...

"Can I help you?" a smiling woman asked him from behind the case.

Sam gave her a relieved smile.

"I need some help," he admitted. "You see, there's this girl..."

* * *

**I think u guys r smart enough to tell what's coming up. ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Chapter 38_**

Sam chuckled when he saw Leah sitting out on the doorstep. She had an obvious impatient look on her face and her foot was tapping, increasing its tempo with every minute.

When Leah saw his car, she leaped up and ran toward him. To his surprise, instead of running to him for a hug, Leah ran into the passenger side of the car without even looking at him.

"Hey!" Sam said as he slid back into his car.

"So what's the surprise?" Leah asked with an eager smile on her face.

"Don't I at least get a kiss first?" Sam said, leaning in toward her.

Leah gave him a quick peck on the lips and was about to pull back when Sam placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in.

"That's not what I call a kiss," Sam whispered before attacking her lips.

For a second, Leah responded. She brought her hands to Sam's face, pulling him closer. For a long time, they stayed in that position, making out, hardly pausing for a breath.

Finally, Leah remembered why she was in the car in the first place.

"Sam," Leah mumbled against his lips. "Come on. Don't keep me hanging here."

"Just one more," Sam said, leaning in.

Leah shook her head defiantly. "You didn't feed me this whole 'I've got a surprise' story to get me to make you with you, did you?"

Sam realized nothing was gonna distract Leah. Feeling slightly dejected, he started the car.

But as they got closer and closer to their destination, the dejected faded and a new feeling took over Sam. Excitement filled his guts but so did butterflies.

Sam looked over at Leah. An argument began to battle in his head.

_Just go for it! She'll say yes!_

_What if she doesn't?_

_She'll say yes!_

_But what if she doesn't? It hasn't even been a year yet--_

_She'll SAY YES!_

"She'll say yes," Sam muttered to himself in a low voice.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam said to Leah. He smiled out the windshield and parked the car. "We're here."

Leah stared at the building confused. Sam had parked in front of the La Push high school.

Strange, the ride had seemed a lot longer...

"I took the long way around," Sam told Leah, reading her mind. "I knew the usual way would've given something away."

Leah raised her eyebrows as Sam led her around the back into the courtyard.

"This is your surprise?" she asked. "The school's courtyard?"

"Close your eyes," Sam said.

Leah stopped.

Huh?

"Close your eyes," Sam repeated. Leah still stood, next to him, her eyes wide open.

Rolling his eyes, Sam took his own hands and covered Leah's eyes with them.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Just a few more steps," Sam promised her, gently leading her towards the spot.

"You aren't kidnapping me, right?" Leah asked. "Or selling me to some rapist for money? Human trafficking is illegal, you know."

Sam chuckled. "I can promise you, I do not intend to kidnap or sell something that already belongs to me."

They walked for a few more feet till Sam could see they had arrived. He took off his hands.

Leah looked around her and gasped.

----

Leah bit her lip as tears came to her eyes.

There, right in front of her, was the most beautiful fountain she had ever seen.

"Since when did our school have a fountain?" she asked as she eyed the thing.

"They just added it," Sam told her. "But that's not what I'm talking about." He pointed at the tree next to it. "See that?"

When Leah saw the tree, she pretty much choked with happiness.

It was an oak tree, but Leah knew it well. It was her tree. Sam's tree. _Their _tree.

There, right on the tree, was carved SU+LC=TrueLuv4eva

"Ohmygod," Leah whispered, fingering the words. "I...it's our tree..."

"We got in so much trouble for that," Sam chuckled. "But I didn't care."

"But, Sam, I still don't understand," Leah told him. "I mean, the tree is nice but this can't be all..."

"No, it's not," Sam admitted.

Leah watched Sam as he suddenly got down on one knee. Her heart quickened in pace. Was this really what she thought it was?

"Lee-Lee," Sam said, holding up a ring. "When I said I will love you forever, I did mean it. I still do. I'll make sure to keep every promise that I made to you in high school."

Leah's heart quickened in pace. Was this really what she thought it was?

"So, Leah Clearwater," Sam said, taking her hand.

There was a slight pause and then, "Will you marry me?"

Leah began to cry so hard. She could hardly say yes but Sam knew what she meant.

They could both feel a wild sense of happiness as Sam slipped the ring onto Leah's finger.

* * *

**yay! they're engaged now!pic of ring in profile  
**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

The La Push beach was always a favorite tourist spot, because of its beauty. The glimmering rocks in the shallow part of the water, the beautiful, deep blue waves tossing in the wind, and the whales jumping out of the water, making a picture-perfect moment.

But on July 3rd, it was even more beautiful than usual. There, right in front of the waters, stood a white archway, covered with bright tropical flowers, in a colorful harmonious collage. Beneath was a little stand, placed for the bride and groom. White, cloth-covered chairs were placed in a certain pattern. No one even realized that the chairs were placed just so to form a sea-shell like pattern. But Alice always did things thoroughly.

The sunlight just added to the beauty, making the water glimmer like there were little diamonds attached to the waves as they tossed and crashed in the slight breeze. Even the whales couldn't seem to stay away from the excitement. As they constantly appeared, disappeared, and reappeared in the waves, they made a tremendous splash, as if they were congratulating the groom and bride.

It was truly a beautiful day for a wedding.

The guests assembled onto the La Push beach, sitting in the white chairs. Even the vampires came. Luckily, they "just happened" to have gotten new hats for the occasion so they wore those along with other pale garments to cover the rest of themselves. Only Renesmee was out in the open and girls stared jealously at her shining hair and the luminous glow that hung around her, wondering how she did it. They had no idea, of course, that the light that hung around her was because of her being a half-vampire.

The werewolves sat in their chairs, talking and howling with excitement. Quil, caught up in the frenzy, wouldn't let go of Claire's hand, and failed to notice the ten-year old trying to pull away her hand so she could wipe the finally came to her rescue, saying the flower girls and the bridesmaids had to get ready. Claire shot her a grateful look as they both headed toward a tent a little distance away.

"Thank you," Claire whispered to Kim as they headed away from everyone else. She began to wipe her hands on her dress.

Kim laughed. "Don't worry about it. Sometimes, I have the same problem."

"Am I really a flower girl?" Claire asked.

The grin faded as Kim shook her head. But it quickly came back on as Kim said, "You're a bridesmaid. Didn't Leah tell you?"

Before Claire could exclaim with excitement, Kim opened the tent flap carefully. Claire gasped.

"Auntie Leah!" she said, running over to Leah. "You look so pretty!"

Leah was pretty. Kim could see that. So could Rachel, who was touching up Leah's hair.

Instead of a traditional wedding gown, Leah has gotten herself a simple, white tube dress, to go with the beach. The material was slightly thick and course because of the almost-invisible designs on the dress. Alice had explained that it was to represent the waves in the La Push beach.

Rachel gently placed a wreath of white flowers on top of Leah's now-wavy hair. Attached to the end of the wreath was a veil that ended just past her waist.

"Ooh," Claire gasped.

"Come on, Claire," Rachel said. "You still need to get into your bridesmaids dress."

Claire looked down at her dress. "Mom already got me this one."

"She'll understand," Rachel assured her, pulling her behind a screen.

"Who's the flower girl?" Claire asked. But Rachel's answer was interrupted by a sound of heavy fabric being pulled on.

Kim and Leah laughed when they heard Claire's question. She was obviously not letting that go.

"Too bad she's not a toddler still," Leah giggled. "I would've made her a flower girl in a snap."

Leah and Sam had decided to ask Embry's little cousin, Ayata, to be the flower girl. Sam decided that, since he and Embry were blood-related, it was only practical to have a member of Embry's family be in the wedding.

"Everyone's here. It's almost time." Alice announced, skipping in. She was wearing a large flat-brim hat on her hat with a delicate bow on the side. The hate made her look even smaller, yet so beautiful.

But Leah barely noticed. All she heard was Alice's little voice saying, "It's almost time."

Suddenly, Leah was beginning to get a weird feeling in her stomach. Like butterflies.

Before she knew it, she burst into tears.

"Leah!" Kim gasped, reaching out to her. Soon, she was joined by six other hands, giving her comforting words, handing her tissues, thanking the heavens for waterproof makeup.

But Leah didn't notice or even care. All she could think was that she was actually getting married. In just a few minutes, Seth would be leading her down the aisle, towards Sam. Everyone will see her and think, "There goes the bride." Just a few words and repeats and Sam and Leah would belong to each other.

And suddenly Leah felt scared.

She didn't care if she sounded like a five year old. She didn't care if all the girls thought she was crazy. She didn't care that her voice sounded all croaky and weird.

She squeaked out, "Mommy!"

In just five minutes, she was in the comforting arms of her mother.

----

Sue smiled as she gently stroked her daughter's hair.

Sometimes, it was so hard not to laugh! But that was exactly what Sue felt like doing. She was wondering when the idea of getting married would sink into her daughter's brain.

"Mommy," Leah said again, crying.

That did it. Sue let out a small chuckle. "Oh, Leah, it's okay."

"It's not funny!" Leah snapped, pulling away from her mother. "I don't know why...I mean, I'm not scared..but I _am..._!"

"I know just how you feel," Sue said, taking her hand. "I remember my wedding day..."

_23-year old Sue stared into the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful dress, her makeup and hair were done, and on her head was a small headband with a long veil hanging down her back._

_This was it. In just a few minutes, she would be walking down the aisle, claiming the title of Mrs. Harry Clearwater. _

_Part of her was overjoyed. Ecstatic. She loved Harry and they were finally going to be bonded together for life. She was just itching for the wedding to start so she could sprint down the aisle and join Harry. _

_But there was another part of her that didn't feel the joy. In fact, some part of her felt uncomfortable. Uncertain. Once again, she looked into the mirror, and saw herself._

_She broke down, crying._

"I was happy but so scared," Sue told Leah. "Half of my brain was so glad the day was finally here, yet the other half was calling me insane. My mother finally told me...I was just feeling insecure."

"So, you know what I did?" Sue continued. "I told my mother everything I was scared of. I poured it all out." She took Leah's hand. "So just let it out, honey. It's just me." Kim and Rachel had left with Claire to give the mother and daughter some privacy. "What are you scared of?"

Leah looked at her mother.

Insecurity?

Leah continued to stare at her mother...and realized she was right.

"Everything!" Leah blurted out to her mother, crumpling once against.

She knew Sam loved her, but would he really, forever? He had left her once, he could do it again.

"Oh, Leah," Sue chuckled when Leah had told her this. "When are you going to realize? Sam did keep his promise, just not in a way he anticipated."

"But he's still a werewolf," Leah reminded her mother. "He can imprint again!"

"Leah," Sam said in a slightly stern voice. "Look at me."

Leah suddenly felt like a five-year old as her eyes looked up at her mother's.

"You know why people imprint," Sue said. "To carry on the line. That's why he imprinted on Emily and not you."

Leah scowled. This was _so _not helping.

But her mother wasn't finished.

"But look what happened," Sue went on. "You became a girl again. You started your period. You can get pregnant. That's why Emily died. Sam didn't need her anymore. I'm not saying it's your fault Emily died. but sometimes fate does weird, cruel things."

Leah knew that!

"So, you see?" Sue said. "Sam has no need to imprint anymore. He has you to carry on the line. He probably won't be able to imprint anymore anyway once he ties the knot with my little girl."

With a smile, Sue kissed the top of Leah's head.

"Remember, Leah, you're a beautiful, smart, special girl," she said to her daughter. "And Sam knows it. And you should, too. Don't feel scared. And remember, I'll be right in the front row."

After helping Leah touch up on some little flaws (the tears hadn't smeared Leah's makeup, but her hair was slightly out of place), Sue left the tent, leaving Leah to ponder over what she had just told her.

Once again, realization hit Leah. Her mother was right. Of course she was. Sam loved her. Leah loved him. He knew it, she knew it, and soon, everyone else would know it, too.

Just then, Seth, wearing a light-weight cream suit, came in. He grinned at Leah.

"Thanks for doing this Seth," Leah said. Traditionally, it was the father who gave the bride away, but seeing as Harry was dead, Seth had eagerly offered to take his place.

"Anything for my sister," Seth said. "You look beautiful."

Leah felt the butterflies once again. But this time it was different. This time, she didn't have butterflies because she was scared.

Kim, Rachel, Claire, and little Ayata took their places in front of Leah. The piano began to play, a beautiful piece composed by Renesmee's own fingers.

"It's time," Seth said, announcing the obvious with a big, dorky grin on his face. On any other day, Leah would've found this annoying. But today, she hoped Seth would keep that grin forever.

As they began to walk out, one by one, Leah could feel something flowing through her body. Like fire, only instead of burning pain, it was more like radiant happiness.

Leah caught sight of the faces as she passed them one by one. There was Jacob with a big white smile on his face. Embry, who gave her a tiny wave. Jared and Paul both winked when she passed by. Bella, holding Edward's hand, blew her a 'good luck' kiss. And lastly, there was Leah's mother, staring with an expression with a mix of pride and tears.

As Seth took placed Leah's hand into Sam's, she felt the flames rise up higher, like they wanted to engulf Sam as well. A sense of familiarity ran through her head as she looked into Sam's eyes. It was like the fire inside her was recognizing their love. The flames would forever be there, just like their love. And even when the flame got old, it would still be there, bonding Leah and Sam, keeping them together forever.

After all, you know what they say.

Old flames die hard.

* * *

**it's over. *sniff***

**sorry it took me so long. school and crap, but it's up! yay!the pic of the wedding dress is in my profile!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**okay, now u guys might have noticed the whole tiff between jacob and renesmee. if u did, good. that's my batter for the next story. don't know what it's gonna be called yet, but i'll call it something! :)**

**Here's the excerpt from the first chapter:**

**_I put on a big grin as I hugged Leah, exclaiming, "Congratulations!"_**

**_I continued to watch Leah accepting more congrats and praises. Leah looked beautiful, I could see that. And so could Sam, by the looks of it. From the look on his face, I knew there was nothing he wanted more than to run over to Leah and...well, we won't go there._**

**_Life was so weird. I knew the story well. Sam loved Leah. Leah loved Sam. Sam met Emily. Then Sam loved Emily. Emily loved Sam. They never got married because there were issues to deal with. Emily died. Sam and Leah reunite and now...they're married._**

**_Oh the joy._**

**_I knew I was supposed to be happy, but I wasn't. Does that make me a bad person? _**

**_I know why these things happened. Sam imprinted on Emily. I knew what imprinting was. Jacob had told me. Imprinting was finding a soulmate. True love. Your other half. _**

**_Jacob imprinted on me. _**

**_But he didn't tell me that. I figured it out from when I was a baby. I was a smart baby actually, but that's to be said, since I'm half vampire so my brain is more developed. _**

**_Which was why I was so extremely confused. _**

**_From what I knew, you're insanely protective of your imprintee. You only want them to be happy, to be safe. As they get older, you begin to fall in love with them. _**

**_So why wasn't Jacob in love with me? _**

**_I know I'm a little young. He's like, what? 30-something? And I'm seven. But physically, he's 25 and I'm 18. Okay, so seven years is a bit of a difference, but come on! My dad is like a 100 years older than my mom!_**

**_What really bothered me, though, wasn't because Jacob wasn't in love with me yet. No, what really bothered me was how he was acting now._**

**_He paid attention to girls...a lot of them...and not me!_**

**_I've seen him hold doors open, pull out chairs, offer drinks and other stuff to random strangers. And when they batted their eyelashes at him or flirted, the stupid mutt would smile back them. He liked the attention. I could tell._**

**_Ugh!  
_**

**_My parents told me to be patient. My grandfather, Carlisle, told me it'll happen over time. Jacob imprinting on me wasn't like any other imprinting story. Because I was half vampire and Jacob was destined to hate them, he didn't feel such a strong pull toward me or crippling pain when he hurt me like others did. _**

**_But did that seriously mean he could just fall in love with another girl? Ever since I turned five and matured fully, Jacob had begun to avoid me. Sure, we would talk and sometimes, we'd be like old friends again. But it just wasn't the same anymore. _**

**_Suddenly, my eyes turned to a certain part of the beach. There was Jacob, talking to some girl who was wearing a dress that was far too low-cut. She was staring at Jake with ogling eyes and Jacob was smiling at her. _**

**_Jerks. Both of them._**

**_I turned my head away as Leah and Sam were about to dance. In just a few minutes, I saw Paul and Rachel join them, followed after by Jared and Kim. _**

**_I watched the three couples sway side to side before my parents joined them. I saw the look on Daddy's face when he looked at my mom._**

**_I eyed the other couples. They had on the same exact expressions on their faces as they looked at each other._**

**_I sighed._**

**_Would Jacob ever look at me that way?_**


	41. Chapter 41

**ok, guys! the last chapter of old flames die hard is chapter 39. i replaced the poll with the chapter. so if u want to c it, u have to go BACK to chap 39! **

**copice?**

**thank you!  
**


End file.
